An Unexpected Otter – Ein unverhoffter Otter
by wine witch
Summary: Ein kleiner, pelziger Otter freundet sich mit Severus Snape an und sucht ihn während der Schuljahre auf. Wer ist sie, und weshalb hat sie ihn ausgewählt? Wie beeinflusst sie sein Leben? Eine Geschichte von Heilung, Freundschaft und Sehnsucht. SS/HG, HDT-konform, jedoch ohne Epilog. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von "An Unexpected Otter" von AnotherAldebaran.
1. Otter-ly Comfortable – Ganz otter-ig beh

**An Unexpected Otter – Ein unverhoffter Otter**

Originaltitel: An Unexpected Otter

**Autor:** AnotherAldebaran  
s/12903343/1/

Übersetzt von Wine Witch

**Beta-Korrektur:** Sun and Stars – vielen Dank für Deine sorgfältige und kompetente Arbeit!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:**

1\. Herzlichen Dank an AnotherAldebaran für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

2\. In vielen Überschriften dieser Geschichte findet sich im englischen Original ein Wortspiel mit den ähnlich klingenden Ausdrücken  
„utter" = „gänzlich, vollkommen, äußerst",  
„another" = „ein weiterer, noch ein" und  
„otter" = „Otter",  
die leider nicht in gleicher Weise ins Deutsche übertragbar sind.  
Ich habe mich daher entschieden, die englischen Überschriften stehenzulassen und zu versuchen, sie sinngemäß zu übertragen.

* * *

Kapitel 1

**Otter-ly Comfortable – Ganz otter-ig behaglich**

Severus Snape saß steif neben Quirinus Quirrell, während die neue Truppe Erstklässler in ihre Häuser sortiert wurde. Oft versuchte er, während des Sortierens entweder neben Minerva, Septima oder Hooch zu sitzen, weil alle drei exzellente Wettkumpane waren, aber dieses Jahr hatte er den kurzen Strohhalm gezogen. Quirrell war seltsamer denn je, bestand darauf, einen Turban zu tragen, und war schreckhaft und paranoid.

Sie waren immer so klein. Er rief sich seine eigene Sortierung ins Gedächtnis, aber gleichzeitig war es schwer, daran zu denken, dass er und Lily jemals so winzig gewesen waren. Er bemerkte einen weiteren Rotschopf in der Gruppe. _Großartig. Noch ein Weasley. Genau, was wir brauchen._ Draco Malfoy war dieses Jahr auch da, sein Patensohn, ein verwöhnter Bengel, wenn es jemals einen gegeben hatte, und natürlich für Slytherin bestimmt. Ansonsten sah die Schülergruppe ziemlich genau wie immer aus, von einer bemerkenswerten Ausnahme abgesehen.

Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Tatsache zu umgehen, dass Harry James Potter dieses Jahr an der Reihe war, die Schule zu beginnen. Der dürre Junge, der auf das Podium hinaufging, sah genau wie James aus, nur dünner. Und er hatte ihre Augen. Lilys Augen in James' Gesicht. Albus hatte ihn zuvor schon beiseite genommen und ihn an seine Versprechen erinnert, indem er seine Last von Schuld und Sehnsucht wieder ein klein wenig schwerer machte. Seine Augen wurden von dem verstrubbelten Haar des Jungen am Gryffindortisch angezogen, als das Essen begonnen hatte. Natürlich wäre Potter in Gryffindor, wo sonst, und einmal trafen sich ihre Augen über die Halle hinweg. Der Kontakt wurde unterbrochen, als Potter seine scheußliche Narbe rieb, die er seit jener schrecklichen Nacht auf seiner Stirn trug.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Viel später am selben Abend zog er sein schäbiges Nachthemd an und löschte die Lichter, ehe er in sein großes, weiches Bett fiel, den einzigen Luxus, den Hogwarts neben den freien Mahlzeiten zur Verfügung stellte. _Einunddreißig verflixte Jahre alt, und das ist alles, was ich vorzuweisen habe? Wo ist der Sinn? Warum tue ich das wieder?_

Etwas weckte ihn mitten in der Nacht, vielleicht ein Geräusch oder eine Bewegung, etwas außer der Reihe. Leise rief er seinen Zauberstab zu sich und entzündete die Lichter im Raum, aber er sah nichts Ungewöhnliches, und seine Schutzzauber waren intakt. Nachdem er alle Räume einschließlich des Bads überprüft hatte, ging er wieder zu Bett, behielt aber seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Da war es wieder. Ein sehr gedämpftes, quietschiges Geräusch von irgendwo auf dem Boden. Er brachte seinen Zauberstab mit einem wortlosen _Lumos_ zum Leuchten und bekam den Schrecken seines Lebens, als zwei dunkle Augen ihn von der Seite seines Bettes ansahen. Als das Geschöpf bemerkte, dass er es sah, piepste es und sprang plötzlich neben ihm ins Bett. Ein Otter, wie es aussah, ein junger, ganz brauner Flaum und große Augen.

„Wie bist du hereingekommen?" murmelte er, während der Otter an seiner Schulter, an seinem Haar und an seinem Bizeps schnüffelte, ehe er augenscheinlich entschied, dass Severus ein guter Ersatz für – was immer er suchte – war.

Der Otter piepste wieder zu ihm, leckte mit einer rauen Zunge sein Kinn ab und rollte sich gleich neben seinem Arm zu einem Ball zusammen, offensichtlich zufrieden damit einzuschlafen.

„Ah, gut, ich werde mich am Morgen um dich kümmern, ob du einem der neuen Erstklässler gehörst", murmelte er.

Bald darauf schliefen beide, Otter und Mann, fest, während seine große Hand auf dem weichen Rücken des Otters lag.

Am Morgen wachte er wie immer alleine auf und hätte gedacht, die ganze Otterangelegenheit sei nur ein Traum gewesen, hätten nicht einige Büschel braunen Otterfells an seinem Nachthemd gehaftet und ein schwacher Meeresduft in seinen Bettlaken gehangen.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Während der nächsten paar Wochen tauchte der Otter nirgendwo auf. Er hielt seine Ohren gespitzt, aber nichts schien verkehrt zu sein; es wurden keine Otter als Haustiere gemeldet, und niemand beschwerte sich über plötzlich verschwundene Wassersäugetiere. Er durchstreifte die Bibliothek nach Information über Otter und fand ein wenig über ihre Gewohnheiten und ein wenig über die Symbolik heraus, aber nichts, was darauf hinwies, warum ein Otter sich entscheiden sollte, mitten in der Nacht in seinem Schlafzimmer zu erscheinen, ohne seine Schutzzauber zu stören.

Er konnte wirklich Albus' Gründe nicht verstehen, warum er die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Slytherins so oft für den Unterricht miteinander gruppierte, besonders in Zaubertränken. In dieser Hinsicht waren die neuen Erstklässler schlimmer als jeder Jahrgang, den er bisher unterrichtet hatte bis zurück zu seinen eigenen Schuljahren mit den Herumtreibern: der unverschämte Potter-Lümmel und sein rothaariger Kumpan, die bei jeder Gelegenheit gegen Severus oder den ebenso frechen Slytherinbengel Draco stänkerten, den er hätscheln musste. In der Klasse war außerdem ein unerträgliches Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren, das dachte, sie dürfe jede einzelne Frage beantworten, wenn sie nur ihre Hand hoch genug erhob. Zumindest war sie ein schneller Lerner, überraschenderweise für eine Muggelgeborene.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Eines späten Freitagabends, nachdem er seine Runden beendet hatte und sich nichts mehr als Vergessen wünschte, tauchte der Otter wieder auf. Dieses Mal hörte er das Schlurfen von Pfoten, während er in seinem schäbigen schwarzen Lederlehnsessel in seinem kleinen Wohnzimmer einen Muggeltaschenbuchroman las und ein Glas Ogdens beinahe ausgetrunken hatte. Der Otter tappte zu ihm und erhob sich mit seinen Vorderpfoten auf sein Knie, um besser sehen zu können.

„Hallo", sagte er, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Der Otter sah immer noch nicht sehr bedrohlich und ziemlich jung aus. Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und piepste zurück.

„Kannst du mich verstehen?" fragte er und fühlte sich dabei entschieden albern.

Der Otter bewegte seinen Kopf heftig auf und ab, also war es vielleicht doch nicht so albern. Dennoch wollte er sich vergewissern.

„Könntest du auf die Couch springen, wenn du mich verstehst?" fragte er, ohne dabei auf die Couch neben ihm zu schauen. Tatsächlich sprang der Otter auf die Couch und fiepte dabei.

„Sorry, ich spreche kein Otter. Bist du ein Animagus?"

Der Otter fiepte wieder und kratzte sich mit einer Pfote ein Ohr, während er gleichgültig dreinsah oder vielleicht die Frage nicht verstand.

„Bist du ein Weibchen? Oder ein Männchen?" Der Otter hatte beim ersten Vorschlag mit seinem Kopf genickt.

„Ein Mädchen also?"

Sie piepste wieder und nickte dabei.

„Übrigens habe ich ein wenig über Otter nachgelesen. Du scheinst ein eurasischer Otter zu sein, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dein natürlicher Lebensraum keine Schlafzimmer im Kerker alter, magischer Schlösser umfasst." Er sah sie streng an, die Arme in seinem besten Professor Snape-Modus verschränkt.

Sie fiepte ihm wieder zu, anscheinend nicht allzu besorgt.

„Hast du einen Namen?"

Der Otter nickte wieder, ehe er sich im Raum umschaute. Sie hüpfte zu seinem alten Klavier hinüber, das an der Wand stand, ziemlich staubig und bedeckt von Pergamentstapeln und einigen Büchern. Sie sprang auf den Hocker, warf dabei einige Rollen hinunter und quietschte ihm zu; es war klar, dass sie wollte, dass er den Deckel hob. Er näherte sich vorsichtig und tat es, und zu seinem Erstaunen spielte sie die C-Dur-Tonleiter, während sie ihm zufiepte, um zu sehen, ob er zuhörte. Sie wiederholte das und sah zu ihm auf und dann noch einmal, aber sie stoppte nach der dritten Note, dem E.

„E?"

Ärgerliches Fiepen, und sie spielte die Tonleiter erneut, zuerst ganz, dann nur das E.

„Do … re … mi?"

Der Otter spielte das E noch einmal und piepste aufgeregt.

„Mi?"

Der Otter hoppste vom Stuhl und fiepte, während sie wie ein aufgeregter Hund ihrem eigenen Schwanz nachjagte.

„In Ordnung, Mi, bist du sicher, dass du kein Animagus bist? Ich glaube ganz bestimmt nicht, dass normale Otter Klavier spielen."

Wenn ein Otter verwirrt aussehen konnte, tat sie es. Sie schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf und kratzte sich am Kinn.

Er stand auf, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Als er schließlich die Lichter löschte und die Decken aufschlug, war das kleine Tier bereits zu einem nahezu perfekten Kreis neben seinem Kissen eingerollt und schlief fest, die Vorderpfoten in der Luft. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sie, dann legte er sich neben das junge Tier und fand es seltsam, sein Bett mit einem weiblichen Wesen zu teilen, auch wenn es zufällig klein und pelzig war. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Armbeuge und legte ihre Wange auf seinen Bizeps. Ihr Fell gehörte zu den zartesten Dingen, die er jemals berührt hatte, und er schlief, gelockt von ihren leisen Schnarchtönen, schnell ein.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Seine düstere Stimmung verschlimmerte sich noch weiter, als Hagrids verflixter Zerberus es schaffte, ihn ins Bein zu beißen. Was um Himmels willen brachte Albus auf den Gedanken, dass solch eine Kreatur in eine Schule gehörte? Er war gerade dabei, die Wunde zu reinigen, als sie wieder auftauchte und beim Anblick seines Beines ängstlich piepste. Er musste sie verscheuchen, als sie versuchte, die Wunde abzulecken, die er gerade mit Dittany behandelt hatte, aber ihre Anwesenheit fühlte sich irgendwie beruhigend an, als ob sich tatsächlich einmal jemand um ihn sorgte.

Während des restlichen Schuljahrs tauchte sie gelegentlich auf. Nach dem zweiten Mal begann er, sich Notizen zu machen, sammelte Informationen über Otter, Anmerkungen über ihr Verhalten und die Daten, wann sie erschien. Dennoch schienen ihre Besuche keinem System zu folgen, und am Ende des Schuljahrs war er nicht weitergekommen, ihre Identität zu erraten. Er hatte Minerva einige unauffällige Fragen betreffend Animagustraining gestellt, aber sie behauptete, dass derzeit niemand eine Verwandlung versuchte. Er bat die Hauselfen um etwas extra Fisch, wann immer sie erschien, was sie dazu brachte, glücklich zu fiepen, aber er musste ihr verbieten zu versuchen, ihn mit rohem Kabeljau samt Kopf und Gräten zu füttern. Ein paar Mal ließ er sie in sein Labor ein, wenn er eine Partie Zaubertränke für den Krankenflügel brauen musste, mit strengen Warnungen, dass sie sich absolut still verhalten musste und nichts Dummes versuchen durfte. Ihre Lieblingsplätze waren entweder eingerollt auf der Arbeitsplatte neben seinem Kessel oder auf seinen Schultern sitzend, wo sie durch den Vorhang seines Haars spähte und sein Ohr mit ihren Barthaaren kitzelte und gelegentlich einen Kommentar zu seiner Arbeit fiepte oder seinen Hals ableckte.

Sie machte seine Tage ein klein wenig heller, trotz der dunklen Wolken, die sich am Horizont zusammenzuballen schienen. Er hatte nie etwas für Haustiere übrig gehabt, aber endlich konnte er verstehen, was Menschen dazu brachte, Hunde oder Katzen zu halten. Nicht, dass er ein Tier gewollt hätte; jedenfalls war ein willkürlich auftauchender Otter genau das richtige Maß an Verpflichtung.


	2. Otter Calling – Otter-Ruf

Kapitel 2

**Otter Calling – Otter-Ruf**

Er sah den Otter den ganzen Sommer nicht, den er hauptsächlich in Hogwarts verbrachte, brauend und forschend, mit ein paar Wochen in seinem alten Heim. Dies schien auch eine Art Hinweis zu sein. Sie musste auf die eine oder andere Art mit den Schülern in Zusammenhang stehen. Er glaubte nicht, dass jemand aus dem Kollegium für den jungen Otter verantwortlich war.

Sie kam am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahrs zu ihm; quietschend versuchte sie, den ganzen Weg hinauf bis in sein Genick zu krabbeln, und sie schien genauso glücklich darüber zu sein, ihn zu sehen, wie er war, sie zu sehen. Nicht, dass er das auch nur vor sich selbst zugegeben hätte. Sie war ein wenig gewachsen, schien aber immer noch ein Welpe zu sein, auch wenn ein normaler Otter nach einem Jahr vollständig ausgewachsen gewesen wäre. Ihre Barthaare kitzelten sein Genick, als sie zusammen in seinem Lehnsessel eine Zaubertränkezeitschrift lasen.

Er begann sogar wieder, Klavier zu spielen, mit ihr auf der Klavierbank neben ihm. Es war Jahre her, seit er es zuletzt angefasst hatte, und er brauchte eine Weile, bis seine Hände wieder kooperierten. Sie schien Chopin besonders zu mögen, die Nocturnes, und gelegentlich stupste sie ihn mehr oder weniger beharrlich an und fiepte herrisch nach den Notenheften und blätterte sie zur richtigen Seite, bis er das spielte, was sie wollte.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Das Klavier hatte einer älteren Dame namens Mrs Ingham gehört, die ein paar Häuser weiter in der Straße, wo er aufgewachsen war, lebte, und wohin er oft gerannt war, um der trunkenen Wut seines Vaters und dem Elend seiner Mutter zu entfliehen. Sie war so einsam wie er gewesen, wurde selten von ihrem eigenen Sohn besucht, der in Manchester lebte und lieber spielte und trank, statt Zeit mit seiner Mutter zu verbringen. Sie hatte ihn spielen gelehrt, und daher hatte er lange Stunden neben ihr auf der Klavierbank verbracht und sich in der Musik verloren. Er hatte nie danach gefragt, aber später fand er heraus, dass sie in ihrer Jugend Konzertpianistin oder etwas Ähnliches gewesen sein musste.

Seine Eltern starben im Frühling seines sechsten Schuljahrs unter etwas zweifelhaften Umständen und hinterließen ihm das baufällige Haus und nur wenig Einkommen. Als er – jetzt eine Waise – für die Sommerferien in die heruntergekommene Straße zurückkehrte, ging er als Erstes Mrs Ingham besuchen, nur um auch sie im Sterben vorzufinden. Das Haus stank nach Krankheit und verdorbenem Essen.

Er verbrachte den nächsten Monat damit, sie zu pflegen, ihre Bettwäsche zu wechseln, heimlich Dinge mit Magie zu reinigen, ihr Dosensuppe zu bringen und ein Taschentuch, wenn sie sich die Lunge aus dem Leib hustete. Ehe sie starb, sagte sie ihm, er solle das Klavier und alle ihre Noten mitnehmen, damit ihr Versager von Sohn sie nicht verkaufte, um das Geld zu verzechen.

Dieser Sommer hatte zu den schlimmsten seines Lebens gehört. Er fühlte sich verlassen, von der Welt abgeschnitten, da Lily sich jetzt weigerte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Seine Eltern waren tot, und seine einzige verbliebene, sichere Zuflucht hatte ihn ebenfalls verlassen. Spät in der Nacht levitierte er sorgsam das Klavier aus ihrem Haus, damit sich kein Muggel über ein schwebendes Klavier beschweren konnte, und so verbrachte er den Rest des Sommers damit, wütend alle dramatischen Stücke zu spielen, die er in ihren Notenbüchern finden konnte. An dem Tag, als er in ihr Haus kam und sie tot vorfand, hatte sie ihm neben ihrem Bett einen Umschlag mit einem Stapel Pfundnoten und einem Brief hinterlassen, den zu lesen er sich mehrere Jahre lang nicht zwingen konnte. Das Geld stellte zumindest sicher, dass er während der Ferien nicht verhungerte.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Irgendwie wurde die Einsamkeit mit einem gelegentlichen, quietschenden Gefährten etwas leichter erträglich. Sie liebte es, wenn er ein Bad einließ, und bestand immer darauf, es zu teilen, obwohl er verlegen Badehosen anzog, wenn sie sich ihm anschloss. Hogwarts Castle schien den jungen Otter zu mögen und hatte das ganze Badezimmer und seine Marmorbadewanne vergrößert. Ohne dass er darum gebeten hatte, machte es aus der regulären Badewanne einen kleinen Swimmingpool, komplett mit einem kleinen Wasserfall an einer Seite und Marmorplatten in verschiedenen Höhen, die für einen Otter einfach perfekt waren, um darauf herumzulungern. Es war wahrhaftig großartig, und er war absolut sicher, dass Albus nichts, aber auch gar nichts davon wusste. Der alte Ziegenbock würde es sicher entfernen, wenn er davon wüsste, und sagen, dass Severus seinen Status kennen sollte, und solcher Luxus nicht seiner Strafe dienlich sei.

Dennoch hatte er Mis Identität betreffend eine Ahnung. Sie musste ein Animagus sein, auch wenn sie es abgestritten hatte, und höchstwahrscheinlich war sie eine Schülerin. Jedoch hatte Minerva in den letzten Jahren niemanden in der Kunst ausgebildet; es war eine ernsthafte Verpflichtung, und warum um Himmels Willen sollte eine Animagusschülerin ihre Zeit mit ihm, Professor Snape, dem gefürchtetsten und geschmähtesten Professor im Schloss verbringen? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Trotzdem war sie hier und begrüßte ihn mit fröhlichem Piepsen und schlief oft so nah an seinem Körper eingerollt, wie sie konnte.

Albus hatte darauf bestanden, die VgdDK-Stelle dieses Jahr einem totalen Hochstapler zu geben. Severus fragte sich, ob Albus die Tunte nur ihres Aussehens wegen eingestellt hatte, oder ob es wieder eine hinterhältige Stichelei gegen ihn war, weil er die Stelle wollte, ein Weg klarzumachen, dass sogar ein kompletter Idiot ihm vorzuziehen war. Zumindest hatte er die Genugtuung, ihn ein oder zwei oder zehn Gänge zurückzuschalten, als Lockhart ihn bat, Duellieren zu demonstrieren. Mi war am selben Abend aufgetaucht und schien über irgendetwas sehr aufgeregt, was gut zu seiner eigenen Stimmung passte, und sie hatten den Abend in der Badewanne verbracht, wo Mi rohe Muscheln aß, die sie zuerst aufzunagen versuchte, sie sich aber bald von ihrem Lieblingszauberer mit einem stablosen Zauber öffnen ließ, während Severus sich mit einem sorgfältig levitierten Tablett mit Stiltonkäse und einem guten Glas Rotwein begnügte.

Die muggelgeborene Gryffindornervensäge schaffte es über Weihnachten, sich selbst in eine Katze zu verwandeln, und er hatte lange nicht mehr so heftig gelacht, wie als er sie im Krankenflügel sah. Er hatte sich in Richtung von Poppys Tränkeregal entschuldigen müssen, um sich nicht vor einer Schülerin lächerlich zu machen, selbst wenn sie zufällig gerade eine halbe Katze war. Dennoch schien es, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, alleine Vielsafttrank zu brauen, und nur ein falsches Haar verwendet hatte, was für eine Zweitklässlerin mehr als beeindruckend war. Die Tatsache, dass sie die Zutaten von ihm gestohlen haben musste, verminderte seine Bereitschaft, ein Gegenmittel zu brauen, und nur deshalb ließ er sich ein paar Tage extra Zeit damit. Der Potterbengel verhielt sich natürlich wieder sonderbar, aber irgendwie dachte Severus, dass er nicht hinter den Geschehnissen steckte, auch wenn er dies andeutete, wann immer er konnte. Dass er ein Parselmund war, war jedoch entschieden seltsam.

Das Schuljahr entwickelte sich sogar noch ereignisreicher als das vorherige, mit versteinerten Schülern und ominösen Nachrichten an den Wänden. Leider kam Potter ungeschoren davon, als seine Freundin versteinert wurde. Albus war vorübergehend nicht in der Schule, was sein Leben in mancher Hinsicht erleichterte; zumindest war Minerva eher geradlinig als manipulativ.

Eines ruhigen Abends nach seinen Runden – er handelte impulsiv – ging er still zum Krankenflügel. Abgesehen vom Mondlicht, das durch die großen Fenster schien und alles in ein fahles Blau tauchte, war die Halle dunkel. Poppy hatte sich für die Nacht zurückgezogen. Ihre Assistenzmedihexe war aus ihrem Büro gekommen, als sie ihn die Tür öffnen hörte, aber sie nickte ihm nur zu und zog sich wieder zurück, um ihn zu der Person, die er suchte, gehen zu lassen.

Sie lag still und schweigend auf dem Bett, ihre Hand ausgestreckt und ihr Gesicht in einem Stirnrunzeln erstarrt. Er fragte sich, was sie vorgehabt hatte, als etwas sie erwischt hatte. Hier, in der Stille der Krankenstation, konnte er sich selbst eingestehen, dass dieses Mädchen ziemlich außergewöhnlich war, und dass die Art, wie er sie behandelte, ganz und gar entsetzlich war. Nicht, dass ihm groß eine Wahl geblieben wäre, weil sie eine Gryffindor, eine Muggelgeborene war und in derselben Klasse wie Draco Malfoy und diverse andere Todesserkinder. Seit Lily war sie die Einzige, die einen intellektuellen Hunger zu haben schien, der seinem glich, auch wenn sie sich bei weitem zu sehr auf Lehrbücher verließ, um Antworten zu finden. Sie war schließlich jung. Sie würde es lernen.

Für etwa eine Stunde saß er bei ihr, bis sich der Mond vom Fenster wegbewegt hatte und wieder Schatten auf sie warf.


	3. One Otter, Two Otter – Ein Otter, zwei O

Kapitel 3

**One Otter, Two Otter – Ein Otter, zwei Otter**

Das dritte Jahr des Gryffindorbengels war natürlich von Anfang an voller Dramen. Zu allem Überdruss musste er jetzt den Wolfsbanntrank für einen seiner früheren Peiniger brauen. Auch wenn der verflixte Remus Lupin besser als Black oder Potter Senior gewesen war, war er dennoch ein passiver Komplize ihrer bösartigen Angriffe gewesen, indem er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, seine Freunde zu stoppen, und er zeigte schnell sein wahres Gesicht, als er das Kollegium mit den Geschichten über den Irrwicht des Longbottomjungen unterhielt. Lupin brachte schnell alle zum Lachen, einschließlich des Schulleiters, oder vielleicht doch nicht jeden? Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Minervas verkniffenes Stirnrunzeln, und als er sich steif erhob, um den Raum zu verlassen, hörte er sie den zotteligen Wolf schelten.

Minerva schaute später, nach den Kontrollrunden, bei ihm herein. Sie brachte eine Flasche Scotch mit, schenkte jedem von ihnen ein Glas ein und machte es sich auf seinem abgewetzten Ledersofa gemütlich. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ ihn ihre Anwesenheit sich verlegen fühlen ob des Zustands des Raums. Das Mobiliar war alt und schäbig, staubig und vernachlässigt; genau wie er selbst, oder so fühlte es sich an. Er wusste, dass er die Elfen bitten konnte, abzustauben und alles ein wenig aufzupolieren, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen. Er hatte die Wohnungen weniger anderer Lehrer gesehen, einschließlich Minervas, und er wusste, dass sie viel schöner als seine waren, mit Ausblick über den See oder den Wald und mit zusätzlichen Räumen, ihren Bedürfnissen entsprechend, sowie mit Mobiliar, das dem persönlichen Geschmack der Bewohner angepasst war. Albus hatte ihn in die Kerkerräume gesteckt, gleich als er eingestellt wurde, und behauptet, er solle nahe bei seinen Slytherins und seinem Büro und Klassenraum sein, und dabei blieb es.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte Minerva schließlich, als sie ihr zweites Glas Whisky geleert hatte. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen."

Er schaute sie nur über den Rand seines Glases an, ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht von Ereignissen neueren Datums sprach. Er saß in seinem üblichen Armsessel, die langen Beine an den Knöcheln vor ihm überkreuzt.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Remus vorgefallen, Severus?"

Er seufzte, fasste seinen Nasenrücken mit zwei Fingern und starrte ins Feuer. „Minerva. Was kümmert es dich jetzt? Es ist fast zwanzig Jahre her."

Sie setzte sich aufrechter und fixierte ihn mit ihrem besten Professorenblick, was ihn lediglich dazu brachte, eine Augenbraue zu heben, während er an seinem Whisky nippte.

„Weil ich dich als Freund betrachte, Severus Snape, und Freunde sorgen sich umeinander. Ich wusste, dass die Rumtreiber Störenfriede waren, aber ich dachte, sie seien nur Witzbolde gewesen, die manchmal zu weit gingen, und dass du auch ziemlich gut darin warst, es ihnen heimzuzahlen."

Er lachte freudlos. „Oh nein, Minerva. Du wusstest es, sogar damals. Vier gegen einen? Wie kann das jemals fair sein? Aber es war natürlich einfacher wegzusehen, es waren schließlich die Goldjungs von Gryffindor, die reinblütigen Vorbilder und ihre Anhänger gegen einen Niemand. Ein armer, hässlicher, halbblütiger Slytherin ohne Freunde und Verbindungen. Wer hätte sich je gegen ihre Schikanen auf meine Seite gestellt? Es wurde ganz klar dargelegt, dass ich augenblicklich hinausgeworfen würde, während Black und Potter ungestraft mit Mord davonkämen. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, ist dies beinahe passiert."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, all diese Details zu mitzuteilen, nicht ihr, niemandem. „Black lockte mich bei Vollmond hinaus in die Heulende Hütte. Potter rettete mich sogar davor, Wolfsfutter zu werden. Unser geschätzter Schulleiter ließ Black mit einer Woche Nachsitzen davonkommen und drohte mir im Gegenzug mit dem Hinauswurf, falls ich irgendjemandem sagte, was passiert war."

Minerva sah völlig fassungslos drein, aber Severus wurde von einem ganz schwachen Piepsen abgelenkt, das durch die angelehnte Schlafzimmertür drang. Er hoffte, der junge Otter wäre vernünftig genug, nicht zu ihm hineinzuplatzen, solange Minerva anwesend war. Er wollte sie aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht in das Geheimnis einweihen, das Mis Vorhandensein in seinem Leben darstellte. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die ältere Hexe richtete, fluchte sie unterdrückt auf Schottisch, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu wiederholen.

„Wen nennst du jetzt einen Sack?" fragte er sanft.

Sie schien fast überrascht durch seine Unterbrechung, ehe sie sich wieder zusammennahm. „Oh, Albus natürlich. Ich kann seine Frechheit nicht glauben! Ihnen das durchgehen zu lassen?"

Es fühlte sich seltsam gut an, sie zu seinen Gunsten so ärgerlich zu sehen. „Nun, wenn es dir wirklich wichtig ist, kannst du jederzeit ein paar Mäuse in seine Sockenschublade fallen lassen", schlug er vor, was sie zum Lachen und Zustimmen brachte.

Der Rest des Abends wurde mit leichteren Themen verbracht. Sie fragte ihn nach dem Klavier, da es nun frei von Pergamentstapeln, Staub und Schmutz war, aber er lehnte es ab, für sie zu spielen, weil er keine Zuhörer gewöhnt sei, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er Mi nicht durch sein Spiel aus dem Schlafzimmer locken. Als Minerva schließlich ging, trat er in sein Schlafzimmer, um zu sehen, ob Mi noch dort war.

Der Otter war in der Tat da. Sie blickte von seinen Decken auf, wo sie sich eine Art Nest gebaut zu haben schien; sie warf sich auf ihn und piepte die ganze Zeit, während sie seine Roben hochkletterte, um sich auf seine Schultern zu kuscheln. Sie wurde größer, aber seine Roben gaben ihren Füßen immer noch genug Halt. Zusammen gingen sie in sein Labor hinunter; er musste die ersten Schritte des Wolfsbanntrankes für Lupin beginnen, da der Trank drei Wochen und mehrere Braustadien brauchte, bis er fertig war.

Der Gedanke, den komplexen Trank für seinen Peiniger aus Kinderzeiten brauen zu müssen, ärgerte ihn jetzt weniger als noch am Morgen. Minerva und Mi auf seiner Seite zu haben, machte es erträglicher. Er würde trotzdem noch anderweitig davon profitieren, ihn zu brauen, da das Rezept mehr ergab, als eine Person brauchte, und er konnte den Überschuss gerade vor dem letzten Schritt abzapfen und an das St Mungo verkaufen, wo sie das Gebräu vervollständigen und denen geben würden, die es brauchten. Er beschloss außerdem zu vergessen, ganz am Ende einen Zweig Minze zuzugeben, der den Geschmack etwas genießbarer machen würde.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Er goss den dampfenden Trank in einen Kelch und legte den Rest des Gebräus für Lupins zweite Runde Wolfsbanntrank unter Stasis.

„Komm schon, Mi. Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen, wo ich hingehen muss. Er würde dich sofort erschnüffeln."

Der Otter sah hochgradig beleidigt aus und stolzierte zurück in sein Bad, soweit ein Otter denn stolzieren konnte. Dabei piepste sie die ganze Zeit ärgerlich. Er konnte hören, wie das Wasser die Wanne füllte, ehe die Badezimmertür irgendwie zuflog. Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich auf den Weg zur Höhle des Wolfes, den dampfenden Kelch mit dem Zaubertrank in der Hand.

„Herein, wer ist da?" rief Lupin, als er an der Tür klopfte.

Severus öffnete die Tür, ohne zu antworten, und hob lediglich eine Braue, als er den Kelch vor den zotteligen Wolf setzte, der ihn mit Widerwillen betrachtete, ehe er alles auf einmal hinunterschluckte, während er ob des schrecklichen Geschmacks schauderte, was Severus zum Grinsen brachte. Er musste die Minze wieder vergessen haben. Wie vergesslich von ihm.

Lupin schnüffelte in der Luft und legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Da ist etwas Seltsames an dir, Severus, bist du im See geschwommen? Du riechst ein bisschen nach … Meer?"

Severus zuckte die Achseln. „Ich versuche nur, den Hauselfen beizubringen, wie man Sushi macht, mit bisher begrenztem Erfolg."

Schnell verließ er den Raum, ehe Lupin noch mehr erschnüffeln konnte. Der Wolf verunsicherte ihn; er hielt Albus immer noch für verrückt, ihn so nah in die Umgebung der Kinder zu lassen, aber der alte Mann wollte auf seine Bedenken nicht hören. Es brauchte dennoch einen Eimer voll Fisch, um den Otter dazu zu bringen, ihm das schreckliche Vergehen zu verzeihen, sie beim Abliefern des Tranks ihn nicht begleiten zu lassen.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Die Dementoren waren eine weitere Ursache für Schmerz und Elend. Er war beim Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Quidditchspiel anwesend gewesen, wenn auch nur, um gegen Minerva zu wetten, aber das Gewinnen machte keinen großen Spaß, wenn es nur der seelensaugenden Dämonen wegen war, die Potter zu Fall brachten. In dieser Nacht nahm er Mi mit auf den Astronomieturm. Sie sahen über die Ländereien, die windige Novembernacht ziemlich kühl und feucht. Die Dementoren umkreisten die Grenzen, ihre Anwesenheit war selbst auf die Entfernung kalt und entsetzlich.

„_Expecto Patronum!"_ warf er, indem er seinen Zauberstab mit einer großen Drehung herumwirbelte, und eine strahlend weiße Hirschkuh kam hervor und tänzelte um den Turm. Mi quietschte und schnatterte mit ihr, und die beiden Tiere begannen ein Spiel zu spielen, das wie Fangen aussah, eines geisterhaft weiß und eines glänzend braun. Obwohl er die Erinnerung an seinen Hogwartsbrief verwendet hatte, und wie er Lily davon erzählte, mischten sich seltsamerweise andere Gedanken hinein, in denen besagtes pelziges Geschöpf vorkam, auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt oder auf seinem Lehnsessel hockend, während er Aufsätze korrigierte, oder auf der Klavierbank.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Mi kam öfter als in den Jahren zuvor vorbei, sogar mehrmals in der Woche, und brachte ein wenig Heiterkeit in sein Leben, auch wenn der Rest davon so elend wie immer war. Wenn er braute, ertappte er sich dabei, sie über den Prozess zu informieren, über die Zutaten und die Änderungen, die er vorgenommen hatte, fast, als wäre sie sein Lehrling. Manchmal hatte er deswegen wehmütige Gefühle. Dies war es, wie Zaubertränke gelehrt werden sollten, und hier war er mit einem Otter statt mit einem aufmerksamen Schüler. Dennoch begleitete sie eifrig den ganzen Prozess und schien seine Kommentare zu mögen. Er begann, ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen, bat sie zu zeigen, welche Zutat als nächste zugefügt werden musste, oder wann man aufhören musste zu rühren. Sie versuchte außerdem, ihm beim Korrigieren von Aufsätzen zu helfen, indem sie quietschende Kommentare zu jedem abgab. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie – könnte sie eine Feder handhaben –mit ihren Kommentaren fast so boshaft sein würde wie er.

Nach den Weihnachtsferien war sie nicht ihr übliches Selbst, verhaltener und passiver als sonst suchte sie seine Berührung oder verbarg sich unter seinen Roben, aber sie sprach viel weniger als zuvor. Hatte etwas sie in Aufregung versetzt? Er wusste immer noch nicht, wer sie war, und er hatte aus Angst vor dem, was er finden mochte, nachzuforschen aufgehört. Daher wusste er nicht, was ihre Traurigkeit verursacht haben konnte. Für kurze Zeit durchbrach sie ihr Verhalten, als sie entdeckte, dass es sein Geburtstag war, weil sie die nicht zueinander passenden Socken, die er zusammen mit einem antiken Zaubertrankrezept von Albus bekam, bemerkte und die Flasche Scotch und schwarze, wollene Hausschuhe, die er von Minerva bekommen hatte. Sie quietschte in einem Ton, der fast wie Verlegenheit klang, und sprang auf das Klavier, wo sie es schaffte, peinlich genau „Happy Birthday To You" mit einer schwimmhäutigen Pfote und begleitendem Piepsen zu klimpern. Es war das beste Geschenk, das er jemals bekommen hatte, und das sagte er ihr, als er sie in einer Umarmung hochhob. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie wieder in der Badewanne; er mit einem Glas von Minervas Scotch und sie mit etwas Lachs, den die Hauselfen lieferten.

Er hasste es immer noch zu unterrichten. Albus war so nervig wie üblich, und die ersten Zeichen einer Konflikteskalation waren sichtbar. Etwas braute sich zusammen, er konnte es beinahe schmecken.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

An einem Abend in der Mitte des Halbjahrs lag sie eingerollt auf seiner Couch, während er Aufsätze korrigierte und ihr Teile daraus laut vorlas. Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich langsam mit einen Knarzen und brachte ihn dazu, scharf aufzuschauen. Ein kleines Ottergesicht sah hindurch, was den Otter auf seiner Couch dazu brachte, scharf aufzuschauen. Der eine Otter betrachtete den anderen Otter, der derselbe Otter zu sein schien, und piepste vor Schreck. Beide rannten quietschend aus dem Zimmer, während er versuchte, den Sinn des Ganzen zu verstehen und völlig versagte.

Das Ende des Halbjahrs ließ seine Ängste lebendig werden, als der verflixte Remus Lupin seinen Wolfsbanntrank vergaß, denn natürlich tat er das. Die drei Gryffindor-Landplagen schockten ihn und brachten ihn um einen sicheren Orden des Merlin. Als Krönung des Ganzen war der verflixte Sirius Black schuldlos daran, Lily verraten zu haben, und der wehleidige Peter Pettigrew war laut Albus dafür verantwortlich. Der Vergeltungsschlag, die Schüler von Slytherin wissen zu lassen, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war, genügte nicht als Wiedergutmachung.


	4. Otter-ly Suspicious – Ganz otter-ig verd

Kapitel 4

**Otter-ly Suspicious – Ganz otter-ig verdächtig**

Ein weiterer Sommer verging mit Forschung und wohltuender Stille. Das unheilvolle Grollen des Krieges näherte sich. Lucius Malfoy, der verdammte Typ, organisierte am Abend des Quidditch World Cups einen Showdown, bei dem er Chaos und Panik um ihrer selbst willen verursachte. Er hatte an den … Feierlichkeiten nicht teilgenommen, weil er sich eine Karte zu den Spielen nicht leisten konnte, und weil er wirklich nicht an mutwilliger Zerstörung teilhaben wollte. Lucius nannte sich sein Freund, wenn es ihm in den Kram passte, aber Severus gab sich den blonden Aristokraten betreffend keinen Illusionen hin, dass er tatsächlich hinter ihm stehen würde, wenn er die Wahl zwischen Severus Snape und etwas oder jemandem Lukrativerem hätte. Lucius schien immer noch an den Unfug mit der Überlegenheit der Reinblüter zu glauben trotz der Tatsache, dass Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter magisch oft mächtiger zu sein schienen, auch wenn es immer schwierig zu wissen war, was der Mann wirklich über irgendetwas dachte, was im Gegensatz zur aktuellen Politik stand.

Albus wollte also Gastgeber für ein Trimagisches Turnier sein. In jedem Fall war Severus ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass dies so oder so in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Die Rückkehr der Schüler brachte die Rückkehr seines Lieblingsotters mit sich, der genau an diesem Abend zu ihm zurückkam und ihn überglücklich begrüßte. _Wenigstens gibt es jemanden, die sich freut, mich zu sehen,_ dachte er vage. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war er recht froh, sie zurückzuhaben, egal, wer sie tatsächlich war. In gewisser Weise wusste er es wahrscheinlich schon, aber er wollte diese Gedanken nicht laut aussprechen, da dies unvermeidlich die Beschaffenheit ihrer Verbindung ändern und es ihm unmöglich machen würde, ihr zu erlauben, ihm so nahe zu sein.

Halloween kam unausweichlich wieder, die schlimmste Zeit des Jahres, soweit es Severus betraf. Albus zwang ihn immer, die … _Festlichkeiten …_ der Saison zu ertragen, indem er behauptete, es sei für seinen geistigen Gesundheitszustand nicht gut, sich selbst einzuschließen und sich in Trauer zu suhlen, wie er es wollte. Dieses Jahr war schlimmer als üblich mit den verflixten Trimagischen Eskapaden, und wie zu erwarten war, stahl sich Potter wieder ins Rampenlicht. Glücklicherweise bedeutete die Verwirrung um das dämliche Turnier, dass Severus sich frühzeitig zurückziehen konnte.

Er war halbwegs durch eine Flasche Feuerwhisky, während er in Erinnerungen schwelgte an Lily und an seine beiden wankelmütigen Herren, die ihn und sie hatten fallen lassen, genau wie er ihr gegenüber versagt hatte. Der wohltuende Zustand des Vergessens weigerte sich jedoch einzutreten. Er vermisste sie schmerzlich, ihre feurige Ausstrahlung, ihr Lächeln, alles an ihr. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde stärker und breitete sich bis in seine Beine aus, benebelte seine Sicht, machte jeden Atemzug quälend, bis sich seine ganze Existenz zu schmerzhaft anfühlte. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, aber es gab keinen Ausweg, auch wenn es immer einen gab für einen Tränkemeister, aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit mit sich selbst abgemacht, nicht in dieser Weise an seine Zutaten und Kreationen zu denken.

Viel später, als er sich so leer und verbraucht wie die Flasche fühlte, die er ausgetrunken hatte, hörte er vage ihr Piepsen in seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Geh weg", murmelte er.

Sie ging jedoch nicht. Natürlich nicht. Sie schlich herein und schien die Situation abzuschätzen, schnüffelte ihn ab, ihre Vorderpfoten auf der Armlehne des Lehnsessels, in dem er zusammengesackt war. Sie rümpfte die Nase und schien zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Mit einem Quietschen zu ihm drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer, was ihn sich seltsam schuldig fühlen ließ. Er wollte keine Gesellschaft, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie ihn alleine ließ. Bald konnte er hören, wie die Wasserhähne im Bad aufgedreht wurden, und sie schien durch seine Schubladen zu stöbern, entweder auf der Suche nach etwas oder einfach aus Neugierde. Wenn er daran dachte, hatte er keine Idee, wie ein Otter es schaffte, die Wasserhähne an der Badewanne zu bedienen, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass Hogwarts etwas damit zu tun hatte. Das Schloss schien das junge Wassertier definitiv zu mögen.

Sie tauchte wieder auf und hinterließ nasse Pfoten- und Schwanzspuren überall auf dem Boden. Mit einer Reihe von sehr gebieterischen Piepsern machte sie klar, dass er jetzt ins Bad kommen sollte, vielen Dank. Wie kam es, dass die Einzigen, die er um sich zu haben ertragen konnte, herrschsüchtige Frauen waren? Lily, Minerva und jetzt ein piepsiger Otter. Genau wissend, dass es keine Widerrede gab, versuchte er langsam aufzustehen, aber der Raum drehte sich immer weiter um ihn. Er machte erfolgreich ein paar wackelige Schritte, von der Rücklehne der Couch stabilisiert, ehe sein Magen entschied, sich von innen nach außen umzustülpen, und der Whisky, den er sich einverleibt hatte, sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben machte auf seinen Boden und auf seinen Teppich, und er brannte dabei genauso stark wie auf dem Weg nach unten. „Scheiß drauf", murmelte er und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab, nun noch entschlossener, das Badezimmer zu erreichen. Zumindest wusste er, dass er die Schweinerei in seinem aktuellen Zustand auf keinen Fall mit Magie beseitigen konnte, also rief er nach einem Hauselfen, der sich nervös in seinen Räumen umsah, ehe er sich resolut an die Arbeit machte.

Sie hatte es geschafft, sowohl einen Ausnüchterungs- als auch einen Katertrank aus seinem Versteck im Nachtschränkchen herauszusuchen, und er stürzte sie beide hinunter, ehe er sich in die Wanne sinken ließ, die mit Lavendelöl parfümiert war. Mi sprang auf einen Sims in der Wanne, aber dieses eine Mal gesellte sie sich nicht zu ihm ins Wasser und schien zufrieden damit, über ihn zu wachen.

Eine kleine Weile später drängte sie ihn ins Bett, und er zog sie so nahe zu sich, wie er es wagte, ihr Kinn auf seinem Bizeps, eine schwimmhäutige Pfote auf seiner Brust.

„Bitte, verlass mich nicht", murmelte er, schon halb eingeschlafen. „Jeder verlässt mich, jeder, der mir wichtig ist. Sie verlassen mich immer."

Da leckte sie seine Wange und piepste ihn leise an.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie immer noch da, als er trotz der Tränke vom Abend zuvor mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen und mit verklebten Augen und pelzigem Mund erwachte.

„Danke", murmelte er. „Du musst gehen?"

Sie leckte seine Stirn ab, zog die Nase seines Mundgeruchs wegen kraus und nickte. Dennoch, sie war bei ihm geblieben, als er darum bat. Sie war geblieben. Bei ihm.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Der Weihnachtsball war eine weitere von Albus' großartigen Ideen, wahrscheinlich in den Augen aller im Schloss außer seinen. Er hatte seinen Slytherins Tanz- und Etiketteunterricht gegeben, damit sie sich zu benehmen wussten, aber die meisten von ihnen waren Reinblüter aus Familien, die entweder reich waren und gute Beziehungen hatten, oder sie strebten danach und kannten bereits die Schritte. Seine Präfekte würden diejenigen aus weniger privilegierter Erziehung auf Vordermann bringen, damit sie sich nicht lächerlich machten, und dann war die Sache geritzt. Minerva hatte sich zu seiner großen Belustigung im Lehrerzimmer über ihre Gryffindors und deren Mangel an Grazie beschwert.

Er war genauso überrascht wie alle anderen im Raum, als Durmstrangs Champion Miss Granger – in einem hübschen Kleid und mit gebändigtem Haar kaum wiederzuerkennen – auf die Tanzfläche eskortierte. Wann hatte sie sich von einem kraushaarigen Kind in eine blühende junge Frau verwandelt? Sie würde eine Schönheit werden, wenn sie erst einmal ein wenig erwachsener war, und sie würde einen jungen Zauberer sehr glücklich machen. Sie wirbelte beim Tanz an Krums Arm herum, als hätten sie ein Jahr lang geübt, und bildete einen ziemlich guten Kontrast zu seinem ernsthaften und steifen Auftreten.

Miss Granger warf sogar ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, als der erste Tanz endete, was ihn veranlasste, seine Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hochzuziehen, ehe er sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle bekam. Sie erschien jedoch ebenso verwirrt wie er, und das Lächeln verblasste schnell zu einem Stirnrunzeln, ehe sie ihre Augen von ihm riss. Verstohlen überprüfte er, ob er nicht genau vor einem Weasley oder jemand anderem stand, den sie hätte anzulächeln wollen, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein.

Während der Abend voranschritt, konnte er das Bild ihres Lächelns nicht aus seinem Kopf vertreiben. Es erinnerte ihn an etwas. Jemanden? Menschen lächelten ihn nicht so ungeniert an.

Später am Abend war er draußen und schlich um die Rosenbüsche, wo er brutal seinen Frust über das ständig dunkler werdende Mal und den widerwärtigen Schulleiter von Durmstrang sowie den äußersten Grad von Dummheit, den hormongetriebene Teenager an den Tag legten, an den dornigen Zweigen ausließ, als er Kampfgeräusche weiter den Pfad hinunter hörte.

„Nein! Stopp!"

Plötzlich in Alarmbereitschaft ging er schneller, kurz davor loszurennen, als er die nächsten Worte vernahm.

„Viktor! Ich will nicht! Geh von mir runter!"

Er umrundete eine Ecke zu einem abgeschiedenen Alkoven hinter den Rosensträuchern. Mit einem Grollen zog er den Trimagischen Champion von Miss Granger weg; natürlich war sie es, wer sonst? Sie warf ihm einen ängstlichen und etwas verschämten Blick zu, während sie sich vom Boden aufrappelte und ihre Kleidung richtete. Er war stinksauer, Krum hatte kein Recht auf sie, erst recht nicht gegen ihren Willen.

„Sie … sagte … nein!" knurrte er den jungen Zauberer an, nachdem er ihn am Kragen seiner Festrobe sehr dicht herangezogen hatte. Vage bemerkte er, dass Miss Granger sich hinter ihn bewegte, während sie leise schluchzte. Das Geräusch machte ihn noch wütender. „Wenn mir irgendwelche Gerüchte zu Ohren kommen, dass Sie auch nur daran _denken_, sich einer der Hexen hier zu nähern, wird es ihnen _sehr _leidtun, Mr Krum", knurrte er.

Krums Augen weiteten sich, und er nickte; die Konsequenzen verstand er klar. Durmstrang hatte die Dunklen Künste betreffend schließlich einen leicht abweichenden Denkansatz, und Severus hatte eine gewisse Reputation.

„Danke, Sir", flüsterte sie, als der Trimagische Champion davonhastete.

„Nicht der Rede wert", gab er automatisch zurück und betrachtete ihr leicht zerzaustes Aussehen und ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Mit einem Schnicken seines Zauberstabs entfernte er den Schmutz von ihrem Kleid. „Ich werde Sie zurückbegleiten, Miss Granger."

Routiniert bot er ihr seinen Arm, aber er fühlte sich etwas überrascht, als sie ihn akzeptierte.

„Bitte, Sir, ich möchte nicht auf das Fest zurückgehen", bat sie.

„Gryffindorturm, dann?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Danke, Sir."

Zusammen bewegten sie sich durch das Schloss nach oben und hielten sich dabei von anderen fern, bis sie vor dem Portrait der Dicken Dame waren; keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Als sie auf halbem Weg durch das Portraitloch war, wandte sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an. Er nickte kurz und ging erst davon, als das Portrait den Eingang wieder verschlossen hatte.

Als er in dieser Nacht im Bett gerade die Decken über sich gezogen hatte, kam Mi wieder herein. Sie piepste und sprang auf sein Bett und leckte sein Kinn mit rauer Zunge ab.

„Du verdienst jemand Besseren als ihn", murmelte er, schon halb im Schlaf, und zog sie nah zu sich.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Alles in allem war es ein sonderbares Jahr gewesen. Jemand hatte teure Zutaten aus seinen Vorräten gestohlen, aber Mi hatte jede Mittäterschaft abgestritten. Potter hatte durch pures Glück die ersten beiden Trimagischen Aufgaben geschafft. Das immer dunkler werdende Mal auf seinem Arm ließ seine Stimmung es ihm gleichtun. Konnte das alles nicht bald enden? Welche Chancen hatte er, seine Fehler wiedergutzumachen, ehe dies endete?

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Schmerz. So viel Schmerz.

Er hatte vergessen, wie schlimm sich mehrere Runden Cruciatus von seinen angeblichen Glaubensbrüdern anfühlten, besonders, wenn sie mit grausamen Tritten und verschiedenen Flüchen einhergingen. Er dachte, seine Milz sei vielleicht gerissen. Oder seine Leber. Oder etwas anderes, das nicht so pochen sollte. Undeutlich bemerkte er, dass er an Hogwarts' Toren abgeladen wurde, und dass ihm sogar jemand einen Gefallen tat, indem er die Tore zu öffnen versuchte, was Hagrid auf den Plan rief, um zu sehen, wer Zugang wünschte. Eines seiner Augen war komplett zugeschwollen, sein Kiefer war auf einer Seite ausgerenkt, und irgendein Bastard hatte wieder einmal seine Nase gebrochen. Auch sein Schienbein war gebrochen, und verschiedene Finger waren ausgerenkt, und jemand musste ein Pferd mitgebracht haben, das auf seinen Brustkorb getreten hatte. Während er darum focht, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, bemerkte er vage, wie eine große Gestalt näherkam, die Laterne hoch erhoben. Der unverwechselbare Dialekt verriet ihn. Hagrid. Dankbar erlaubte er sich loszulassen, als Hagrid ihn wie ein Kind aufhob. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, wer da wimmerte, ehe er realisierte, dass er es war, und dann umfing ihn gnädige Dunkelheit.

Einige ungewisse Zeit später wachte er im Krankenflügel auf, in der abgesonderten Abteilung für das Kollegium. Poppy musste eine lange Zeit damit zugebracht haben, ihn wieder hinzukriegen zu versuchen; er trug ein Krankenhausnachthemd, seine Hand und sein Bein waren bandagiert, und er konnte die Heilsalbe für Blutergüsse ganz nahe riechen, sie musste sein ganzes Gesicht bedecken. Vermaledeiter Albus, der vorgeschlagen hatte, er solle warten, ehe er dem Ruf folgte. Als ob der Dunkle Lord einfach zustimmen würde, dass es sinnvoll sei, wenn Severus Albus vorzutäuschen versuchte, dass er kein Todesser war, und ihm seine Verspätung vergeben würde? Wie genau hätte Albus überhaupt wissen können, dass es einen Ruf gab, wenn Severus es ihm nicht gesagt hätte? Verdammter, sich einmischender alter Kauz, hatte er Severus absichtlich zur Folter geschickt?

Er fühlte sie mehr, als er sie kommen hörte. Schlurfende Piepslaute, als sie um die Betten zu schnüffeln schien, ehe sie auf seines sprang und ihn dazu brachte, vor Schmerz zu zischen, als sein Gewicht sich verlagerte. Sofort wich sie zurück, und er hob kraftlos eine Hand zu ihr, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Mi …" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen. Sie jaulte und piepste und schlängelte sich nach oben, damit sie an seinem Hals schnüffeln konnte. Erst, als sie seine Wange ableckte, vorsichtig, damit sie die Heilsalbe nicht entfernte, bemerkte er die Tränen, die über seine Nase liefen. „Lass dich von Albus hier nicht erwischen", murmelte er in ihr Fell.

Es gab zumindest eine Person, ein Wesen, eine Kreatur oder lebendiges Ding in diesem verdammten Schloss, das ihn gernhatte. Dieser Gedanke und das leise Fiepen und das warme Fell seines Otters, der sich neben seinem Kissen zusammengerollt hatte, ermöglichten es ihm, sich zu entspannen und sich vom Schlaf wieder übermannen zu lassen.


	5. Otter? What Otter? – Otter? Welcher Otte

Kapitel 5

**Otter? What Otter? – Otter? ****Welcher Otter?**

Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords bedeutete eine sofortige Steigerung von Leid in Begleitung von einer genauso großen Verringerung an freier Zeit. Statt den Sommer in seinem Labor mit Forschung an verschiedenen Tränken zu verbringen, musste er nun seine Loyalität gegenüber seinem ehemaligen Meister unter Beweis stellen und versuchen, sich einen Platz an dessen Seite zu sichern, während die anderen Todesser ihn zu Fall zu bringen versuchten. Glücklicherweise fand der Dunkle Lord Severus am nützlichsten, wenn er Albus ausspionierte, statt Muggel zu schikanieren, aber dennoch hatte er einige Überfälle auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene zu planen und musste an einigen teilnehmen, um sich die anderen vom Hals zu schaffen. Die ganze Sache widerte ihn an: Die Todesser gierig nach Chaos und Panik, Albus, demzufolge er auf eine Wahl in der Angelegenheit vor langer Zeit verzichtet hatte, die Tatsache, dass er diesen Weg einst freiwillig gewählt hatte.

Albus reaktivierte den Orden des Phönix und lud diesmal Severus zur Teilnahme ein. Auch dies bedeutete, dass seine Freizeit verringert wurde, und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, wurde das Hauptquartier im Haus seines früheren Erzfeindes eingerichtet. Jedes Treffen des Ordens endete damit, dass ihn jemand provozierte, üblicherweise Mad-Eye oder Black, aber manchmal auch Molly Weasley oder jemand anders. Dennoch bekam er schließlich für den Sommer ein Schlafzimmer, da es nicht sinnvoll war, in sein eigenes, schäbiges Zuhause zurückzukehren, wenn er die meiste Zeit am Grimmauld Place sein musste. Die Weasleys verbrachten hier viel zu viel Zeit, aber zumindest fungierten sie als kollektiver, rothaariger Puffer gegen Black und in etwas geringerem Maß gegen Lupin, der nach fast einem Jahr perfekt gebrauten Wolfsbanntranks etwas bescheidener geworden war.

Miss Granger kam in der zweiten Julihälfte an und wurde sofort von der Horde Weasleys umdrängt. Müßig fragte er sich, was der Sammelbegriff für Wiesel sein mochte, während sie sie bedrängten und ihr hundert Fragen stellten, ohne auf die Antwort zu hören. Ein Wieselwirrwarr? Es brauchte nicht viele Nächte am Grimmauld Place, um die endgültige Bestätigung der Identität seines Otters zu bekommen, als sie in seinem auserkorenen Schlafzimmer auftauchte und ihn glücklich anquietschte, was ihn sich zunächst etwas unbehaglich fühlen ließ, bis er beschloss, dass sie schließlich Mi war. Leider brauchte auch dieser Köter Black nicht lange, um Miss Granger zu bemerken. Er war auf das Haus eingeschränkt worden, da das Ministerium ihn immer noch für einen Kriminellen hielt – nicht, dass Severus anderer Meinung war –, und er war nicht in der Lage, irgendwelche Aufträge für den Orden auszuführen. Auf jeden Fall hatte Black entschieden Mangel sowohl an Aufgaben wie an weiblicher Gesellschaft, und er schien sich in die Idee verrannt zu haben, dass Miss Granger eine passende Eroberung sein könne. Severus konnte sehen, dass ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm war, aber dass sie ihn nicht abzuweisen wusste, war genau das, worauf der Bastard zählte.

Er hatte es sich angewöhnt, seine Abende, wann immer er konnte, in der Black'schen Bibliothek zu verbringen, denn die meisten der anderen betraten den Raum nie, da sie es vorzogen, im Wohnzimmer, im Esszimmer oder in der Küche herumzulungern. Sehr bald begann sie, sich ihm anzuschließen, und machte es sich auf der Couch mit einem passend zurechtgerückten Beistelltisch für die verschiedenen Bände und Notizbücher, die sie führte, sowie für die allgegenwärtige Tasse Tee bequem. Ein- oder zweimal versuchte jemand von den Weasleys, sie dazu zu überreden, sich ihnen anzuschließen, aber ein finsterer Blick von Severus schlug sie in die Flucht. Sie war überraschend unaufdringliche Gesellschaft, selbst wenn sie kein Otter war, brachte ihm Tee, wenn sie sich selbst eine Tasse holte, und blieb ansonsten still.

Ein neuer Tag brach an, und er betrat die Küche auf der Suche nach Essen. Miss Granger war bereits da und bereitete Rühreier zu, während Black ein klein wenig zu dicht bei ihr stand und sie von hinten fast umarmte, während er höchst eindeutig von hinten über ihre Schulter ihr weites T-Shirt hinuntersah. Sie warf Severus einen bittenden Blick zu, als sie ihn bemerkte, und Black trat schließlich einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn an.

„Miss Granger", erklärte Severus in gelangweiltem Ton. „Ich halte Sie für vertretbar geeignet in Zaubertränken. Hätten Sie Lust, mir beim Brauen für den Orden zu assistieren?"

„Oh, tatsächlich?" antwortete sie ihm mit einem Beinahe-Kieksen. „Ich meine, ja, Sir, das kann ich tun. Wann möchten Sie anfangen?"

„Frühstücken Sie zuerst zu Ende, und dann kommen Sie in einer halben Stunde zu mir ins Labor." Er schenkte sich selbst etwas Kaffee ein. Normalerweise ließ er oft das Frühstück aus, aber da sie noch nicht fertig war, nahm er ein Stück Toast mit etwas Marmelade und setzte sich ans andere Ende des Tisches. Miss Granger beendete eilig ihre Rühreier und rannte fast aus dem Raum.

Black schlenderte zu ihm hin und versuchte, drohend zu gucken. „Also, Snivellus, du willst das Vögelchen für dich selbst? Was bringt dich darauf zu glauben, dass sie dich wählen würde?"

Er starrte seinen früheren Peiniger zornig an. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, Black, mache ich keine Jagd auf minderjährige Schulmädchen. Du solltest dankbar sein, dass sie willens ist, etwas von der Brauarbeit für den Orden zu übernehmen, zumindest um deines Wolfsfreundes willen."

Tatsächlich war sie ziemlich nützlich in dem provisorischen Zaubertränkelabor, das er im ehemaligen Vorratsraum eingerichtet hatte, und der jetzt vergrößert und mit Kesseln und Vorratsregalen ausgestattet war. Er ließ sie mit einem Blutbildungstrank mit leichten Modifikationen, die er gemacht hatte, um den Trank effizienter zu machen, beginnen. Als sie dies in akzeptabler Qualität abgeschlossen hatte, ließ er sie mit Heiltränken und ein paar anderen, die sie vorrätig halten wollten, weitermachen, während er mit Lupins nächster Partie Wolfsbanntrank fortfuhr.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger", begann er, während sie den Beruhigungstrank abfüllte, „habe ich die Situation falsch verstanden? Ist Ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit des Köters tatsächlich willkommen?"

Sie ließ beinahe die Phiole fallen, die sie gerade füllte, und ihre Augen trafen seine. „Sirius? Nein! Ich will nicht, dass er … Ich will ihn nicht so! Sir."

Er nickte, erleichtert, dies zu hören. Irgendwie begann er, sich ihr gegenüber genauso beschützerisch zu fühlen, wie er Mi gegenüber war. „Ich habe es bemerkt. Versuchen sie, nicht mit ihm alleine zu sein, und fürchten Sie nicht, unhöflich zu sein. Sie dürfen ihn abweisen oder seine Hände wegschlagen, Miss Granger. Er verlässt sich darauf, dass sie keinen Aufruhr machen wollen."

„Es ist schwierig, er ist Harrys Pate", murmelte sie. „Ich fühle mich nicht sicher, hier zu wohnen."

„Ich werde Sie dann einige Schutzzauber für Ihre Schlafzimmertür lehren. Wenden Sie sich an die Zwillinge, sie sollten einige nützliche Tricks in ihren vereinten Ärmeln haben."

„Danke, Sir", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Das neue Schuljahr brachte eine weitere Katastrophe für die VgdDK-Stelle, auch wenn Albus dieses Mal behauptete, es sei nicht sein Fehler. Der Dunkle Lord stritt eine Beteiligung an ihrer Berufung ebenfalls ab und bat Severus, ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Madam Umbridge ihr wahres Gesicht zeigte, und nach und nach schloss sich das ganze Kollegium – mit Ausnahme von Filch – in äußerster Abscheu gegen das rosarote Unheil zusammen, das sich langsam in alle denkbaren Schulangelegenheit hineinschlich. Glücklicherweise rief ihn der Dunkle Lord nicht allzu oft zu sich, da nun das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, aber er hatte immer noch gelegentlich eine schlaflose Nacht, die er im Matsch kniend verbrachte, während er sich dessen Geschwafel anhörte.

Da er nun ihrer Identität sicher war, war es offensichtlich, dass etwas durch die Verbindung des Otters zu Miss Granger durchsickerte, obwohl sie sich anscheinend der Tatsache nicht bewusst war, dass sie die Nächte oft als Otter verbrachte. Er teilte Mi Dinge mit und sah Hermione später danach handeln: Tranktechniken und verschiedene, nützliche Zauber, und als er ihr gegenüber die Verwendung von Murtlapessenz erwähnte, beobachtete er bald, wie sein Vorrat dahinschwand.

Sie spielten auch Klavier, wann immer er sich dafür freimachen konnte, und zankten sich, welches Stück sie spielen sollten. Da es seine Hände waren, die tatsächlich spielten, gewann er fast die Hälfte der Streitereien und begann, an den späten Beethovensonaten zu arbeiten, während Mi immer noch Chopin und Liszt vorzog.

Potter war im Zaubertränkeunterricht so großmäulig und nervig wie eh und je und schien mit beinahe jedermann zu hadern, obgleich sogar Severus es ihm durchgehen ließ, wenn es um Umbridge ging. Er hatte von der geheimen Schülergruppe gehört, die die Gryffindors gebildet hatten, offensichtlich, um kämpfen zu lernen, und im Stillen hielt er dies für eine gute Idee. Seine eigenen Slytherins waren ebenfalls dabei, für etwas mobil zu machen. Etliche von ihnen hatten Eltern in verschiedenen Rängen in den Reihen der Todesser, und daher reichten ihre Reaktionen von sich auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords dem Kampf anschließen zu wollen bis zu anderen, die taten, was sie konnten, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen zu vermeiden.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

An einem regnerischen Sonntagabend im November hatte sie klar etwas, das sie ihm zeigen wollte. Ihr aufgeregtes Gequietsche war sogar noch beharrlicher als sonst, und sie flitzte herum, während sie ihrem Schwanz nachjagte wie ein Hund, dem gerade Gassigehen und Bällchenwerfen versprochen worden war. Grummelnd, aber insgeheim erfreut, ließ er sich von ihr durch die Hallen von Hogwarts führen. Hinauf, nach oben gingen sie, und ihr Weg wand sich durch Seitengänge und halbvergessene Treppenhäuser, nur um zu vermeiden, von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden. Ihre feine Nase und sein Wissen über das Schloss ließen sie ungehindert bis in den fünften Stock vordringen. Nie zuvor war er in den Präfektenbädern gewesen, da er nie ein Slytherinpräfekt gewesen war, aber er erkannte die Räumlichkeiten wieder. Sie hoppste wie ein Pingpongball auf und ab, als er seine Hand auf die Tür legte und fühlte, wie das Schloss ihm Einlass gewährte, weil Mi dabei war.

Das Badezimmer war überwältigend, mit einer Wanne in der Größe eines Swimming Pools, der zu wachsen schien, während er zuschaute, um sich an einen gewissen Otter anzupassen. Große, bleiverglaste Fenster überragten den im Boden eingelassenen Pool, den Mi sofort als ihren betrachtete und mit ein paar Kommandoquietschern mit Wasser, Badesalzen und etwas Öl füllte, was das ganze Badezimmer leicht nach Blumen und Meer duften ließ. Sie piepste ihm zu, weil er so langsam war, und tauchte selbst hinein. Aus Prinzip grummelte er ihr zu und schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung, transfigurierte sich ein Paar Badeshorts und gesellte sich zu ihr ins salzige Wasser. Irgendwie brachte sie das Schloss dazu, Wellen zuzufügen, damit es sich noch mehr wie das Meer anfühlte, oder zumindest nahm er das an, da er noch nie eine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, im Ozean zu schwimmen.

„Danke, Mi", sagte er, ehe sie das Bad nach wenigstens einer Stunde im Pool verließen. „Du bist die beste Otterfreundin, die ich je hatte."

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Die Weihnachtsferien waren hektisch, denn Severus musste für Arthur ein Gegengift brauen, während der Dunkle Lord regelmäßig seine Anwesenheit verlangte und ihn damit beauftragte, den Überfall auf Azkaban zu planen, um die Lestranges und die anderen dort zu befreien. Er hatte argumentiert, dass er an dem Überfall nicht teilnehmen sollte, weil er seine Tarnung in Hogwarts benötigte, aber der Dunkle Lord war ihm nur über den Mund gefahren, er solle seine Maske nicht vergessen und mit den Albernheiten aufhören, also hatte er in der Angelegenheit keine Wahl.

Um alldem die Krone aufzusetzen, zwang Albus ihn, Potter in Okklumentik zu unterrichten. Die Logik dahinter konnte er nicht erkennen; warum konnte Albus es nicht selbst tun? Der alte Mann war schließlich einer der weltbesten Legilimentiker, und er wusste sehr genau, was Okklumentiktraining mit sich brachte. Wenn Trainer und Trainierender einander nicht vertrauten, wie sollte der Junge jemals Fortschritte darin machen, seinen Geist abzuschirmen? War das sein Plan, irgendwie dafür zu sorgen, dass Potter in Okklumentik versagte, und dass sie beide einander an die Gurgel gingen? Wozu um Merlins Willen? Severus hatte den Schulleiter wie immer nicht dazu bringen können, eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben, und so hatte er die unangenehme Aufgabe ohne Ausweg am Hals, wie immer.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Die Tage wurden länger, und das Grollen der Konfrontationen sowohl mit dem Dunklen Lord als auch mit Umbridge wurde lauter. Bellatrix war noch schlimmer als vor ihrer Haft und hasste es aus tiefstem Herzen, dass Severus die Anerkennung des Dunklen Lords besaß, was sie laut und so oft wie möglich zum Besten gab.

Es war eine Erleichterung, gelegentlich eine quietschende Gefährtin zu haben, die ihn nicht beurteilte, ihn nicht zu töten trachtete und ihn nur insoweit zu manipulieren versuchte, als dass er für sie Klavier spielen und Lachs und Austern aus der Küche bestellen sollte. Er nahm sie auf seinen nächtlichen Runden mit, während derer sie – von seinem Umhang verborgen – auf seinen Schultern saß. Obgleich er nicht Otter sprach, konnten sie Umbridge zusammen Streiche spielten. Er wusste sehr genau, wo die eingeschmuggelten, konfiszierten Artikel der Weasleyzwillinge gelagert waren und mochte einmal zufällig einige Gläser von Weasleys Schneesturm im VgdDK-Klassenzimmer fallengelassen haben, was den ganzen Raum am nächsten Morgen in einem Blizzard versinken ließ, und er mochte versehentlich die Schutzzauber auf ihrem sehr rosafarbenen Büro deaktiviert haben, damit Mi einige Zuckerflüche in ihrem Bonbonglas deponieren konnte.

Umbridge sah sie etliche Male. Einmal schaffte Mi es gerade eben, mit heiler Haut davonzukommen, als Umbridge sie den Korridor hinunterzujagen versuchte, nachdem der Otter einige Weasley-Stinkpellets unter Umbridges Lieblingssessel im Lehrerzimmer deponiert hatte. Glücklicherweise war der Otter viel schneller als die Kröte.

„Snape! Haben Sie einen Otter gesehen?" Umbridge kreischte ihn an, das Gesicht rot vor Anstrengung.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Otter? Nein, beim letzten Mal, als ich nach natürlichen Habitaten von Ottern geschaut habe, gehörten schottische, magische Internate nicht dazu." Er war froh für seine dunklen, voluminösen Roben, die verbargen, wie besagtes Tier seinen Rücken hinaufhastete. Sie wurde ein wenig zu groß dafür, dass dies reibungslos funktionierte. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Ich habe einige Tränke, die helfen könnten, wenn Sie eingebildete Kreaturen sehen."

„Nein, er war hier! Schauen Sie!" Umbridge schwenkte ihren Arm herum, als wolle sie auf etwas zeigen.

Er neigte besorgt seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich kann immer noch keine Otter sehen, unsichtbar oder nicht. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie keinen Trank möchten, Großinquisitor?"

Umbridge knurrte ihn an und stolzierte davon, während sie einen ziemlich selbstzufriedenen Severus und einen äußerst triumphierenden Otter zurückließ – nicht, dass sie es bemerkt hätte.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Dolohov, der vermaledeite, verdammte Dolohov, er würde ihn umbringen. Und die Kinder obendrein auch. Was dachten sie sich dabei, einfach so in die Mysteriumsabteilung loszurennen? Das ganze Durcheinander war eine komplette Katastrophe, aber zumindest hatten die Todesser auch einige Rückschläge erlitten, indem die verflixte Prophezeiung zerstört und mehrere von ihnen verhaftet wurden. Black war auch umgekommen. Nicht, dass Severus etwas an dem Mann lag, aber es war solch ein sinnloser Tod.

Er hielt Wache an ihrem Bett, sobald der Rest des Schlosses in Schlaf gesunken war. Für den Moment war sie stabil, aber die Wunde war noch offen und mit Dunkler Magie verseucht, die Poppy nicht komplett hatte entfernen können. Ein tiefes Stöhnen war seine einzige Warnung, als sie sich im Schlaf verwandelte, ohne Vorwarnung hinüberglitt, und ihre Gestalt schrumpfte, während Mi zum Vorschein kam. Sofort versuchte sie, sich vom Bett zu bewegen, aber er war da und stoppte sie mit seiner Hand, da ihre Wunde auf ihrer Ottergestalt genauso bösartig war wie auf ihrer menschlichen Gestalt. Sie jaulte, aber sie beruhigte sie, indem er ihr Kinn kraulte. „Du bist sicher, Mi. Bewege dich nicht." Er redete ständig zu ihr, um sie ruhig zu halten, während er einige Tränke aus Poppys Vorräten herbeizauberte. Sobald das Schmerzmittel zu wirken begann, konnte sie sich entspannen und erlaubte ihm, ihre Wunden wieder zu begutachten. Etwas an ihrem kleineren Körper in ihrer Ottergestalt ließ die verbliebene Dunkelheit reagieren, aber umgekehrt bedeutete dies auch, dass sie dadurch leichter zu entfernen war. Als er eine heilende Beschwörung darüber zu sprechen begann, fing ein schwarzer, öliger Schlamm an, aus der entzündet aussehenden Wunde zu sickern, und tropfte auf den Boden, wo er sich verflüchtigte, da ihm jetzt ein Wirt fehlte.

Schließlich war die Dunkelheit verschwunden, und nur die normale Wunde blieb zurück. Er holte zitternd Luft, als das Adrenalin endlich wieder abebbte, weil sie jetzt in Ordnung zu sein schien. Sie würde am Leben bleiben und sich erholen.

Mi winselte ihm zu und nahm sich seine Hand, als sie sich wieder im Bett niederließ und es sich gemütlich machte. Sie brauchte nicht lange, bis sie einschlief und leise zu schnarchen begann, und gerade, als er Poppys Schritte näherkommen hörte, schimmerte ihre Gestalt, und Miss Granger erschien wieder. Er zog die Decken wieder über sie, aber sie rührte sich nicht.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig machte er sich aus dem Staub, zu erschöpft, um Poppy irgendwelche Erklärungen zu geben, und er hörte ihre überraschten Ausrufe über die fast verheilte Wunde, als er Richtung seinen eigenen Otter-freien Betts davonging.


	6. An-Otter Surprise – Noch eine otter-ige

Kapitel 6

**An-Otter Surprise – Noch eine otter-ige Überraschung**

Welch ein elender Sommer. Albus hatte es geschafft, sich einen Fluch einzufangen, und Bellatrix hatte es geschafft, genügend Gift ins Ohr des Dunklen Lords zu flüstern, um sicherzustellen, dass er Wurmschwanz als ungebetenen Hausgast in seinem schäbigen Heim dulden musste. Außerdem hatte sie Narcissa dahingehend manipuliert, ihn um einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu bitten. Daher wusste er, dass sein Leben am Ende des neuen Schuljahres verwirkt sein würde, da es absolut kein Entrinnen vor der schrecklichen Aufgabe gab, die ihm auferlegt worden war. Ausnahmsweise einmal war der Start des neuen Schuljahres eine Erleichterung für ihn, weil es ihn seinem rattenverseuchten Heim entkommen ließ und ihn zwang, an andere Dinge als den bevorstehenden Untergang zu denken. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Albus ihm als versöhnliche Geste die VgdDK-Stelle gegeben hatte, reichte aus, um ihn aus seiner düsteren Stimmung zu reißen.

Slughorn war zurück und genauso fröhlich-nervig wie zuvor, als er zuletzt in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte. Anscheinend hatte Albus Slughorn versprochen, dass er die Tränke für den Krankenflügel nicht brauen musste, da Severus sich offensichtlich glücklich schätzen würde, dies weiterhin zu tun. Nur eine Woche nach Schuljahrsbeginn hatte Slughorn außerdem begonnen, ausführlich über die angebliche Brillanz des Potterbengels in Zaubertränken zu reden, was Severus dazu brachte, sich zu fragen, ob Slughorn eine bessere Brille brauchte, oder ob jemand dem Mann mittels Vielsafttranks einen Streich spielte.

Während einer der ersten Versammlungen des Kollegiums hatte Minerva alle über Miss Grangers bevorstehenden siebzehnten Geburtstag informiert, was Severus höhnisch fragen ließ, ob man nun von ihm erwartete, allen Gryffindors Geburtstagsgeschenke zu kaufen. Dennoch hatte er die Information sorgfältig abgespeichert für den Fall, dass Mi zufällig an diesem Tag auftauchte. Sie war schließlich immer mit einem Teller mit Meeresfrüchten und dem Versprechen eines Bades leicht zufriedenzustellen.

Mi tauchte in der Tat am Abend vor ihrem Geburtstag auf, kurz nach der Sperrstunde, und sie verbrachten einige Zeit in seinem Labor, ehe sie schlafen gingen. Mitten in der Nacht wurde er plötzlich von einem Schrei geweckt. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf, nur um seine Arme voller Hexe statt Otter vorzufinden.

„Professor Snape? Gehen Sie sofort von mir runter!" Sie versuchte gleichzeitig, ihn wegzustoßen und die Decke hoch über ihren Flanellschlafanzug zu ziehen, was nur dazu führte, dass sie sich in den Laken verfing.

„Miss Granger, beruhigen Sie sich", bat er sie, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Miss Hermione Granger dies nicht tun würde. Sie sprang vom Bett und verschwand durch die erste Tür, die sie fand, die zufällig die Badezimmertür war. Schnell zog er seinen schwarzen Bademantel über sein eigenes, lotteriges Nachthemd. Als sie in der Tür erschien und sich misstrauisch umsah, sah er plötzlich seine Räume zum ersten Mal wie mit ihren Augen. Klein, schäbig und beengt mit heruntergekommenem Mobiliar und dunklen Farben. Eine Junggesellenbude, und eine ziemlich traurige. Plötzlich beschämt wandte er sich von ihr ab und rief einen Elfen, um ihnen Tee bringen zu lassen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger", sagte er und zeigte auf seinen Lehnsessel, während er den Klavierhocker nahm.

„Ist dies Ihre Wohnung, Sir? Was mache ich hier? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" fragte sie, die Arme verschränkt.

Der Tee war angekommen, und er levitierte eine Tasse zu ihr, mit Milch, ohne Zucker, wie sie ihn normalerweise in der Großen Halle nahm. Sie betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, nahm aber die Tasse entgegen.

„Ich werde es Ihnen mitteilen, Miss Granger. Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht."

Und das tat er. Er erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte, wie unerklärlicherweise ein junger Otter in der Nacht des Sortierens in seinem Schlafzimmer erschienen war, und wie sie ihm ihren Namen mitgeteilt hatte. Ihre gemeinsamen Nächte über die Jahre. Klavier, Zaubertränke, Lesen. Wie sie im letzten Jahr Umbridge Streiche gespielt hatten, und wie sie ihm das Präfektenbad gezeigt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sie oft in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte, neben ihm zusammengerollt, kehrte er unter den Teppich. Er erzählte ihr von seinen Verdachtsmomenten ihre Identität betreffend, wie er versucht hatte, sie herauszufinden, ehe er beschloss, es nicht wissen zu wollen, von der endgültigen Bestätigung im letzten Sommer nach dem leidigen Überfall im Ministerium.

Aus irgendeinem Grund begann sie, leise zu weinen.

„Das erklärt, warum ich Ihnen immer vertraut habe, Sir", flüsterte sie, als er sich heiser geredet hatte.

Er war überrascht, das zu hören. Menschen vertrauten ihm normalerweise nicht.

Unruhig zappelnd zog sie die Stirn kraus. Zumindest hatte sie sich etwas beruhigt, während er sprach. „Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, bin ich ein Animagus? Ich habe mich nie bemüht, das zu lernen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Sie ein unbeabsichtigter Animagus sein können", räumte er ein. „Dennoch sind Sie hier."

Sie fokussierte ihren Blick auf ihn, als wolle sie ihn einschätzen, als sie schließlich fragte, „Sir, wenn das, was Sie sagen, wahr ist, und daran habe ich wirklich keine Zweifel, auch wenn es sich völlig absurd anhört, könnten Sie es irgendwie beweisen?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Nicht direkt, ohne Albus' Denkarium auszuborgen, aber ich könnte vielleicht Ihr Gedächtnis ein wenig anschubsen, Miss Granger." Er drehte sich zum Klavier. „Dies ist Mis Lieblingsstück", sagte er zu ihr, während seine Finger die Tasten für Chopins Nocturne Opus 9 suchten. Er konnte es inzwischen auswendig spielen und schloss seine Augen, während er sich im anschwellenden und abklingenden Rhythmus des Stücks verlor, bis ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter erschreckte, und er beinahe den Faden verlor.

„Es ist auch mein Lieblingsstück", flüsterte Miss Granger.

„Spielen Sie?" fragte er sie, als seine Finger zur Ruhe kamen.

Sie nickte nur, ging langsam um den Hocker herum und besah sich seine Notenbücher. Ruhig ließ er sich vom Hocker gleiten, um neben dem Klavier zu stehen, während sie durch die Stücke blätterte, eines auswählte und sich setzte. Er konnte erraten, welches es war, ohne hinzusehen. Eines seiner eigenen Lieblingsstücke, Beethovens Sonate Nr. 8, Pathétique. Sie setzte sich zum Spielen zurecht und zog den Hocker etwas näher heran.

Ehe sie begann, fragte er sie das.

„Möchten Sie gern raten, welches Stück mein persönliches Lieblingsstück ist, Miss Granger?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf, dann auf ihre Hände hinab. „Ich glaube, ich weiß es." Sie begann zu spielen. Zuerst zögerte sie ein wenig, aber bald fand sie den Rhythmus, auch wenn sie deutlich ungeübt war.

„Dies erklärt so vieles, aber gleichzeitig auch überhaupt nichts, Professor", sagte sie halb zu sich selbst, ehe sie sich ihm zuwandte, die Augen wie verwundert weit aufgerissen. „Über die Jahre bin ich oft erschöpft aufgewacht, als wäre ich nachts aktiv gewesen. Ich habe außerdem eine schreckliche Menge von Ottern und Klavier geträumt … und von Meeresfrüchten. Ich dachte nicht, dass Zauberer Muggelinstrumente spielen, daher dachte ich, es war einfach nur, weil ich gespielt habe, seit ich klein war. Und Ihre Räume sind mir sehr vertraut, besonders dieses Klavier und die gigantische Badewanne, die Sie haben."

Sein Mundwinkel hob sich in einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ja, das war eine Gabe von Hogwarts, vorher war die Wanne entschieden weniger schick und würde es wahrscheinlich wieder, wenn Albus Wind davon bekäme."

Diese Erklärung brachte im Gegenzug sie zum Lächeln. „Ich werde nichts sagen, versprochen."

Er trank seinen Tee aus, ihre Tasse war schon leer.

Gedankenverloren nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug, die Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen. „Und jetzt?" fragte sie.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich werde Sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm begleiten müssen. Es ist viel zu spät, um heute Nacht irgendwelche Entscheidungen über etwas zu treffen, das Sie nicht kontrollieren können. Vielleicht sollten Sie Minerva nach der Transformation fragen, damit Sie lernen, wie Sie sie kontrollieren können. Ich gehe davon aus, ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass Sie nichts davon gegenüber irgendjemandem außerhalb dieser Räume erwähnen?"

Ihre Augen trafen seine. „Natürlich nicht, Sir. Kein Wort. Ich frage mich …" Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe, zögerte, und ihr Blick blieb auf dem Klavier hängen.

„Sie dürfen gerne spielen, wenn ich nicht anderweitig beschäftigt bin", brachte ihn etwas dazu zu sagen, zu seinem genau wie zu ihrem Erstaunen.

Schnell zog er seine Professorenkleidung an und eskortierte sie aus seiner Wohnung, um sich auf den Weg hinauf zum Gryffindorturm zu machen. Sie hörten Filch einen Seitengang entlangschlurfen, aber sie schafften es, ihm und Mrs Norris aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Miss Granger", sagte er leise, gerade ehe sie die Fette Dame weckte, um ihr das Password zu sagen.

„Danke, Sir", sagte sie mit einem schnellen Lächeln in seine Richtung.

Auch wenn ihm nun ein Otter fehlte, war er dennoch recht zufrieden, als er ins Bett zurückkehrte.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Zu seiner Überraschung kam sie zurück. Sowohl gelegentlich als Otter in der Nacht, wie auch als sie selbst.

Am ersten Abend war sie schrecklich verlegen, als sie an seine Tür klopfte. Er hob eine Augenbraue, weil sie nach der Sperrstunde draußen unterwegs war, aber er ließ sie ohne weiteren Kommentar ein und setzte Tee auf. Sie ging auf direktem Weg zum Klavier und ließ sich dort nieder, um eine Weile zu spielen, während er wieder in seinen Lehnsessel zu den neuesten Tränkezeitschriften zurückkehrte, nachdem er ihre Tasse auf einem gebrechlichen Beistelltischchen neben dem Klavierhocker abgestellt hatte. Sie spielte zornig, wild und ließ mittels der Tasten alles heraus, was sie während der Schultage unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte. Gelegentlich griff sie daneben und grummelte frustriert, aber nach und nach verlangsamte sich das Tempo, und sie suchte andere, ruhigere Stücke aus. Keiner von ihnen sprach. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, andere spielen zu hören. Es war schön, eine Kameradschaft, etwas, das ihm so fremd war, dass er vergessen hatte, dass er es vermisste.

„Danke, Sir", murmelte sie, als sie aufstand, um wegzugehen.

„Nein, danke Ihnen", sagte er zu ihr und sah, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten, nicht an solche Worte aus seinem Mund gewöhnt.

Desillusioniert begleitete er sie wieder zurück und kehrte erst um, als er sie sicher durch das Portraitloch steigen gesehen hatte.

Sie tauchte auf, wenn sie eine Pause von unreifen Schlafsaalgenossinnen brauchte, wenn sie magische Theorien oder etwas anderes, das sie gelesen hatte, diskutieren wollte, wenn sie Klavier spielen oder ihn spielen hören wollte. Ein paarmal schlief sie auf seiner Couch ein, während er spielte und sie etwas las, und er deckte sie mit einem Tartanplaid zu, das ihm Minerva einige Jahre zuvor zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er brachte es nicht über das Herz, sie zu wecken, aber sie war immer verschwunden, wenn er morgens aufwachte.

Offensichtlich hatte sie einen Zeitumkehrer. Er hatte dies nach dem Abend mit dem doppelten Otter einige Jahre zuvor vermutet. Minerva und Albus hatten ihn ihr in ihrem dritten Jahr gegeben und damit wieder einmal ihre Voreingenommenheit für Gryffindor gezeigt, indem sie solch ein Objekt einer Schülerin anvertrauten. Sie dachte, sie sei bereits etwa zwei Jahre älter als ihre Klassenkameraden, und sie benutzte den Zeitumkehrer immer noch hauptsächlich, um zu lernen oder Schlaf nachzuholen.

„Sie können nicht alles mit dem Zeitumkehrer richten", ermahnte er sie.

Sie schaute ihn ernsthaft an und nickte; er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie dies aus persönlicher Erfahrung wusste.

Irgendwie dachte er noch immer, dass es sich völlig richtig anfühlte, Mi-den-Otter in der Nacht in seinem Bett zu haben, wann immer sie auftauchte und ihn anquietschte. Es war, als seien sie und Hermione verschiedene Individuen, da er es nie, nicht in einer Million Jahren, akzeptieren würde, ein Bett mit einer Schülerin zu teilen. Er fragte, ob sie irgendwelche Fortschritte mit absichtlicher Verwandlung gemacht hatte, und ob sie sich erinnern konnte, was sie als Otter gemacht hatte, aber sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und sagte, sie sei zu beschäftigt, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, und dass die Erinnerungen vage und fern seien.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Und dann.

Flitwick an seiner Tür, der laut etwas über Todesser im Schloss rief, ausgerechnet Luna Lovegood, und sie, natürlich, wer sonst. Flitwick ging trotz seiner Vergangenheit als Duellierchampion leicht zu Boden, Luna eilte an ihm vorbei, um ihrem kleinen Professor zu helfen, und ließ ihn mit ihr allein. Er konnte nicht anders, er umfasste sachte ihre Wange, und sie schmiegte sich in seine Berührung.

„Mi", flüsterte er.

„Sei vorsichtig", murmelte sie, und zu seinem Erstaunen hob sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Severus."

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt davon.

Dies schmerzte mehr, als Albus zu töten, ihr Vertrauen, ihre Berührung, sein Name auf ihren Lippen, ihr Glaube an ihn, und wie er diesen unvermeidlich in Stücke reißen und sie höchstwahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen würde.


	7. Otter Longing – Ganz otter-ige Sehnsucht

Kapitel 7

**Otter Longing – Ganz otter-ige Sehnsucht**

Das schlimmste Jahr seines Lebens, wahrscheinlich das letzte. Er hatte bereits vor langer Zeit seinen Frieden mit der Tatsache geschlossen, dass seine Überlebenschancen bei zwei Meistern, die ihn in unterschiedliche Richtungen zerrten, gering bis nicht vorhanden waren. Spione und Doppelspione – oder wie viele Wiederholungen auch immer für ihn gerade zutrafen – überlebten nie, da sie sich effektiv in beiden Lagern Feinde machten.

Aber.

Er konnte nicht anders, als einen kleinen Funken … von etwas zu fühlen, wenn er über seine Zukunft nachdachte. Ein kleiner, pelziger Otter mit übertrieben fröhlicher Gesinnung war durch all die Verteidigungswälle gebrochen, die er so sorgfältig aufgebaut hatte. Er wollte sehen, was mit ihr passierte. Er wollte da sein, wenn es passierte. Jedoch warum? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen.

Er hatte nie viel Wert auf die Gesellschaft anderer Leute gelegt, aber jetzt, da er von jeder Art positiver Interaktion abgeschnitten war, wurde ihm klar, dass er sogar seine Kollegen vermisste. Stattdessen hatte er zwei gestörte Sadisten im Zaum zu halten, die Kinder zu foltern versuchten, während alle anderen von ihm noch Schlimmeres dachten.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Verdammter Albus, der ihn mitten in einer Winternacht für nichts und wieder nichts losschickte. Und wozu? Um ein Schwert in einem See zu versenken, damit jemand die Rolle des King Arthur spielen und es herausfischen konnte? Er war nicht wirklich eine gute Besetzung als Nimue, dachte er, aber dennoch rief er seinen Patronus und sah zu, wie die wohlbekannte Hirschkuh losging, um Potter aufzuspüren.

Er konnte ihre Schutzzauber fühlen. Sie war gut; nichts verriet sie außer der Tatsache, dass er mit ihrer Magie sehr vertraut war.

Das schwache Schlurfen schwimmhäutiger Füße war seine einzige Warnung, ehe er von einer kleinen, pelzigen Kreatur angefallen wurde. Er sank zu Boden, umarmte sie fest, und ihr Fell und ihre Schnurrhaare kitzelten seine Nase ungeachtet der Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunterliefen, bis sie damit anfing, sie abzulecken. Sie war dünn, und ihr Fell hatte seinen Glanz verloren. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, ihnen Essen mitzubringen, und es würde zu gefährlich zurückzukehren, aber zumindest konnte er ihr einige Tränke geben, die er immer in seinen Roben bei sich trug. Sie protestierte, als er ihr Gewicht zu verlagern versuchte, um die Phiolen aus seinen Taschen zu ziehen, aber sie nahm sie an, als er sie in einem Taschentuch bündelte und ihr gab.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Er erlitt den Schock seines Lebens, als seine Schutzzauber gebrochen wurden, während er eines späten Frühlingsabends in Schreibtischarbeit begraben saß und etwas auf seinen Schreibtisch im Schulleiterbüro herunterkrachte. Ein Otter in einer Blutspur, bewusstlos und von Krämpfen zitternd. Fluchend schoss er aus seinem Bürostuhl und levitierte sie in sein – Albus' – privates Wohnzimmer, weg von neugierigen Portraits und ungebetenen Gästen.

„Dipsy!" bellte er und brachte eine erschrockene Elfe dazu zu erscheinen. „Hole mir Minerva und Poppy, hierher, jetzt! Lass niemanden sie sehen!"

Die Elfe war weg, noch ehe er den Satz beendet hatte.

Minerva erschien als Erste, desorientiert, weil abrupt von einer Elfe entführt.

„Schulleiter", sagte sie, und ihr verkniffenes Missfallen war zum Schneiden scharf.

Er kniete auf seinem Teppich vor einem krampfenden Otter, und die Pfütze aus Blut um sie herum wurde immer größer.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, Minerva, hilf mir! Sie steckt in ihrer Animagusform fest, und so kann ich sie nicht heilen! Es ist Dunkle Magie, sie verblutet!"

„Wer, Snape?"

„Hermione Granger, jetzt hilf mir bitte!"

Für eine Sekunde sah Minerva völlig verblüfft aus und starrte ihn mit großen Augen und hängendem Mund an, ehe sie wieder in der Realität ankam. Er brauchte sie, damit sie versuchte, die Transformation rückgängig zu machen. Es war ein komplexes Stück Magie, dies zu versuchen, selbst bei einem ruhigen Patienten, der nicht verblutete und sich verkrampfte, und er konnte dies wirklich nicht unversucht lassen.

Poppy war ebenfalls angekommen und schätzte die Lage mit der Effizienz eines Heilers ab, indem sie zügig Dipsy befahl, ihr verschiedene Tränke und Bandagen zu holen.

„Severus, arbeite du an den Fluchwunden", wies sie ihn an, während sie einige Tränke die Kehle des Otters hinunterzwang, für den Anfang ihrer Größe wegen in halber Dosierung.

„Ich bin dabei!" schnappte er, aber er fühlte sich dennoch erleichtert, dass Poppy da war und die Verantwortung übernahm. Er begann, die Heilzauber über den Wunden zu intonieren, und langsam schaffte er es, die Dunklen Rückstände zu entfernen, damit die Wunden sich schließen konnten. Es gab eine unregelmäßige Reihe blutender Kratzer auf ihrem linken Vorderbein, die ebenfalls mit Dunkler Magie infiziert waren, aber sie waren nicht so tief wie die Wunde an ihrer Kehle.

Schließlich schaffte Minerva es, die Transformation rückgängig zu machen. Sie rang nach Luft, als Hermione erschien, wo der Otter gelegen hatte, schrecklich schmutzig und dünn, immer noch in Krämpfen von etwas, das Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus sein mussten, und von dem, was er jetzt als das Machwerk der lieben Bella auf ihrem Arm erkannte. Der Anblick des Wortes, das dort geschrieben stand, ließ sein Blut gefrieren. Er würde diese furchtbare Frau selbst töten, sobald er konnte, zum Teufel mit dem Dunklen Lord. Zumindest reagierte das Wort langsam auf seinen Heilzauber, indem schwarzer Schlamm auf den Fußboden tropfte, während sich die Wunde Buchstabe für Buchstabe schloss.

Inzwischen hatte Minerva eines von Albus' überdimensionierten Samtsofas in eine Art Krankenhausbett verwandelt, auf das Poppy ihre immer noch bewusstlose Patientin levitierte, sobald die schlimmste Blutung gestillt war. Dies erlaubte ihr, die anderen Symptome effizienter zu behandeln und ihr ein Muskelrelaxans gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus zu verabreichen. Als alle blutenden Wunden sorgfältig bandagiert waren, säuberte sie ihre Patientin mit einer schnellen Abfolge von Zaubern. Es war nicht perfekt, aber der schlimmste Schmutz war verschwunden. Sie warf eine weitere Serie von Diagnosezaubern und schickte Dipsy – mit einem Stirnrunzeln über Hermiones Allgemeinzustand –, um einige Nährtränke zu holen. Mit geübtem Griff goss sie die Tränke in die Kehle ihrer Patientin und half ihr zu schlucken.

„Danke", murmelte er ihnen beiden zittrig zu. Das Adrenalin ebbte ab, und er musste sich dringend setzen.

Minerva war dabei, tief Luft zu holen, ohne Zweifel, um damit zu beginnen, ihn zu befragen, aber Poppy brachte sie mit einer Hand auf ihrem Arm zum Schweigen und trat zu Severus.

„Dipsy, könntest du bitte etwas Tee holen? Für uns alle."

Die Elfe stimmte eifrig zu und holte ein Teeservice und zusätzlich einige Scones.

„Severus, bitte erzähle uns, was los ist", bat Poppy, sobald sie auf Albus' anderen Sofas saßen. Der Mann hatte wirklich einen üppigen Geschmack beim Design, aber Severus hatte keine Lust gehabt, es zu verändern, auch wenn er seine Möbel aus der Kerkerwohnung vorzog, schäbig, wie sie waren. Er hatte seine alte Wohnung abgesperrt und alles gelassen, wo es war, Klavier, Bücher und Tränkelabor eingeschlossen.

„Ich sollte nicht, ich sollte wirklich nicht", murmelte er, ehe er tief Luft holte und sich zusammenriss. „Aber ich kenne euch beide, wie ein Terrier mit einem Knochen, es gibt keinen Weg, euer fürchterliches Drängen zu stoppen. Ich werde euch erzählen, was ich weiß. Das Ende ist sowieso nahe."

Und das tat er. Er sprach über Albus' Befehl, ihn zu töten, über Dracos fehlgeschlagene Aufgabe, über die Gratwanderung, Hogwarts zu lenken, während Todesser, Schüler und Lehrer begierig darauf warteten, dass er versagte.

Minerva nickte. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Warum sonst solltest du Schüler zum Nachsitzen zu Hagrid schicken, diesem großen Einfaltspinsel?"

„In der Tat", sagte er. Er fühlte sich leichter als fast ein ganzes Jahr lang. Endlich einige Verbündete. Es gab nur ein geringes Risiko, dass Poppy oder Minerva vom Dunklen Lord befragt würden, ehe die finale Auseinandersetzung stattfand, und mit den Carrows konnten sie es leicht aufnehmen.

„Danke, Severus", sagte Minerva mit mehr Wärme, als sie ihm in fast einem Jahr entgegengebracht hatte. „Ich muss sagen, wenn Albus nicht schon tot wäre, würde ich ihn selbst dafür umbringen, dass er dir das angetan hat."

Er nickte ihr zu. „Ich gehe davon aus, ich brauche euch nicht zu sagen, dass ihr euch weiterhin wie bisher verhalten müsst, damit wir eventuell diesen elenden Krieg gewinnen können?"

Etwas des ehemaligen Feuers war zurück in ihren Augen. „Ich werde meine Rolle spielen, Schulleiter."

Sie fielen in Schweigen, während sie ihren Tee tranken. Poppy überprüfte noch einmal ihre Patientin, aber sie schien für den Moment stabil zu sein.

„Was hat sie hier gemacht, und warum ein Otter?" fragte Minerva.

„Darauf, fürchte ich, habe ich keine Antwort. Sie fiel auf meinen Schreibtisch, und ich rief sofort nach euch beiden. Und was den Otter betrifft, ich schätze, es passt zu ihr."

Poppy lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel nach vorn. „Aber woher wusstest du, dass sie es ist?"

Zögernd erzählte er ihnen auch dies, wie Mi, der Otter, in seinen Räumlichkeiten aufgetaucht war. Er überging jedoch, dass sie in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte, aber er erwähnte das Klavier.

„Ihr hättet zu mir kommen sollen, alle beide", sagte Minerva stirnrunzelnd.

Er zuckte die Achseln, er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft. Er hatte keine Idee, warum Miss Granger ihre Hauslehrerin nicht kontaktiert hatte. Er für seinen Teil hatte nur gewollt, dass sie wiederkäme, nicht, dass er dies Minerva gegenüber zugeben würde.

Poppy gähnte und erhob sich, um zu gehen, was Minerva dazu brachte, sich ihr anzuschließen. „Es ist spät. Ich nehme an, du willst Miss Granger hierbehalten?"

Er nickte. „Ja, es wäre nicht gut, sie im Krankenflügel unterzubringen und zu riskieren, dass sie entdeckt wird. Ich werde dir jedoch Zugang zu diesem Zimmer gewähren, und du kannst herflohen oder dich von Dipsy bringen lassen. Ich habe keine Vorstellung, ob oder wann sie plötzlich in derselben Weise, wie sie gekommen ist, verschwinden wird."

Plötzlich drehte sich die Medihexe zu ihm um und nahm ihn fest in die Arme. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich jetzt Bescheid weiß, Severus, ich wollte nie glauben, dass du einer von denen bist. Ich verspreche dir, ich tue alles, was ich kann, um deine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Sie ist schrecklich dünn; wenn sie aufwacht, versuche, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie etwas Suppe isst. Hühnchen und Kartoffeln, nichts zu Schweres. Sie muss monatelang gehungert haben."

„Sicherlich, Poppy. Du hast meine Dankbarkeit."

Hermione erwachte nicht lange, nachdem die zwei Hexen weggegangen waren. Sie hustete und schnappte nach Luft und bemühte sich, sich aufzusetzen.

„Wo … wo bin ich?"

In Sekundenschnelle war er an ihrer Seite; er wollte sie halten, skeptisch, wie sie reagieren würde. „Schschh, du bist in Sicherheit, du bist in Hogwarts."

„Wer … Professor Snape?"

„Severus."

Irgendwie streckten sie nacheinander die Arme aus, und sie klammerte sich an seine Arme, während sie weinte. Schließlich landete er auf dem Bett sitzend, und sie saß fast auf seinem Schoß. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Sie war in Sicherheit. Sie war hier. „Du bist hier in Ottergestalt angekommen, schwer verletzt. Ich habe dich zusammen mit Poppy und Minerva geheilt." Er sprach undeutlich in ihre Haare, die trotz Poppys Reinigungszaubern noch immer verfilzt und schmutzig waren.

„Bellatrix … sie war es", sagte sie und weinte dabei. „Es tat so weh, aber ich habe nicht … ich habe ihr nichts gesagt, Severus."

„Möchtest du schlafen?" fragte er, weil er nicht wusste, wovon sie redete. Es war nicht wichtig.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich verdreckt, und ich habe so lange nicht gegessen. Ich muss zu den anderen zurück. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist."

Er erhob sich vom Bett und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. „Komm, geh zuerst duschen."

Sie klammerte sich an ihn, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während er sie in das private Badezimmer des Schulleiters geleitete, eine völlig überladene, barocke Extravaganz, komplett mit Putten und zu viel Gold. In die weiße Marmorwanne passten wahrscheinlich mindestens sechs Personen gleichzeitig, oder ein Otter, wenn es sich ergeben sollte. Ein lautloses Kommando füllte sie mit heißem Wasser, parfumiert mit Lavendelöl und anderen, beruhigenden und heilenden Kräutern. Bei dem Anblick wurde sie munter und warf ihm sogar ein schüchternes Lächeln zu. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass ihr innerer Otter beim Anblick von so viel Wasser vor Freude auf und ab hüpfte.

„Ich beschuldige Albus dieser Monstrosität", sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung. Er zeigte ihr, wo die Handtücher waren, und bat Dipsy, sich ihrer Kleidung anzunehmen.

Sie rief aus dem Badezimmer nach ihm, als Dipsy ihr geholfen hatte, sich abzutrocknen, und ihre Kleider mit hinunter zu den Elfen genommen hatte, um sie notdürftig zu säubern. Sie war in seinen schwarzen Bademantel gehüllt, der viel zu groß für ihre schmale Gestalt war. Er führte sie zu einem kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer, wo Dipsy schnell und effizient für eine Schüssel Suppe gesorgt hatte, reichhaltig und warm, aber nicht zu schwer für ihren geschrumpften Magen.

„Vorsichtig, iss nicht zu schnell", ermahnte er sie, als sie die Schüssel betrachtete, als hätte sie einen Monat lang kein Essen gesehen.

„Ich weiß, es riecht köstlich ", murmelte sie und begann langsam und bedächtig zu essen.

Dipsy hatte außerdem noch Tee und ein Sandwich für Severus gebracht. Augenscheinlich dachte die Elfe, dass er nicht genügend aß. Vielleicht hatte sie recht.

„Ich weiß, du hast Fragen", sagte er ruhig, als sie fertig gegessen hatte. „Die hast du immer."

„Ich muss zurück", sagte sie zögernd. „Ich … natürlich habe ich Fragen, aber jetzt ist nicht die rechte Zeit, und ich bin zu müde. Es ist nur … Bist du zum Zelt gekommen, als wir im Forest of Dean waren?"

Er nickte zögernd, und sie lächelte ihn strahlend an und erhellte den ganzen Raum damit.

„Ich wusste es, am nächsten Morgen fand ich einen Vorrat an Tränken und dein Taschentuch neben meinem Kissen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie dorthin gekommen waren. Du hast damals das Schwert von Gryffindor dagelassen, damit Harry es finden konnte?"

„Hermione. Dies ist gefährliches Wissen, für mich, für dich. Das verstehst du sicher?"

Hermione lächelte ihn an, obwohl ihre Augen wässrig wurden. „Danke. Ich werde es niemandem erzählen, nicht einmal Harry, versprochen."

„Bleib wenigstens über Nacht, kehre morgen zurück", bat er. „Hast du immer noch den Zeitumkehrer?"

Mit einem Gähnen und einem Nicken stimmte sie zu. Er lieh ihr ein altes Rolling-Stones-T-Shirt, und sie ging ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Als sie herauskam, sah sie ganz bezaubernd aus in seinem T-Shirt, das ihr fast bis zu den Knien reichte, und sie zappelte, offensichtlich im Gedanken an etwas.

„Ja?" fragte er, als er sich dafür wappnete, weg in sein eigenes, monströs großes Bett zu gehen.

„Äh, es wäre so schön, einmal sicher schlafen zu können, deshalb habe ich daran gedacht, den Zeitumkehrer zu verwenden, aber dann kann ich nicht hier drin …" sagte sie und verstummte errötend.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer, das genauso üppig wie der Rest von Albus' Wohnung war. Er hatte all die mysteriösen Vorrichtungen, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen tickten, rotierten und klopften, entfernen müssen, aber er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Möbel oder die dunkelroten, flauschigen Teppiche zu verändern.

Sie verschwand fast zwischen den Laken und Kissen. „Könntest du bei mir bleiben?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte aber und ging sich umziehen. Sie rutschte auf die Seite und setzte sich im Bett auf, als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, mit einem T-Shirt und Schlafhosen bekleidet. Er hatte nicht annehmen wollen, dass sie genau das meinte. Sogar in einem Sessel neben dem Bett zu sitzen, während sie schlief, wäre dem vorzuziehen, in seinem eigenen, zu großen Bett ganz allein zu bleiben. Zu seiner Überraschung zog sie den Zeitumkehrer, den sie um den Hals trug, hervor und bedeutete ihm näherzukommen, damit sie ihn auch um seinen Hals legen konnte, ehe sie den Einstellring drehte, um sie beide einige Stunden zurückzuschicken.

Zögernd ließ er sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder, sorgsam darauf bedacht, Abstand zu halten, aber sie kuschelte sie genauso an ihn, wie sie es normalerweise als Otter tat, und seine Arme legten sich automatisch um sie. Sie passte genau richtig in seine Arme, und er schlief besser, als er es fast ein Jahr lang getan hatte.

Viel zu früh am nächsten Morgen hob er die Anti-Apparier-Zauber in seinem Turm auf, damit sie nach einem ruhigen Frühstück und einer weiteren Untersuchung durch Poppy aufbrechen konnte.

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte er. Es genügte nicht, war nicht alles, was er sagen wollte, aber Worte fühlten sich unzureichend an.

Mit großen Augen, die bereits gehetzt und weit weg erschienen, sah sie zu ihm auf. „Du auch. Sei auf der Hut vor Nagini, wir glauben, sie ist mehr, als sie zu sein scheint, sie muss getötet werden, ehe wir Vo- den Dunklen Lord erledigen können."

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Plopp war sie weg, und er fuhr fort, für einen weiteren Tag seinen Pflichten nachzugehen, aufrecht gehalten von dem Wissen, dass sie zumindest für den Moment sicher war, und dass einige seiner Lasten nun von anderen mitgetragen würden.


	8. By The Strength Of Her Paws – Durch die

Kapitel 8

**By The Strength Of Her Paws – Durch die Kraft ihrer Pfoten**

So. Das war es. Das Ende des Weges für ihn, am hinteren Ende eines verdammten, überwucherten Gartenhauses. Warum musste es so sehr schmerzen?

Er dachte, er hätte Potter gesehen, Lilys Augen in James' Gesicht. Er versuchte, die Erinnerungen, die der Bengel brauchen würde, auszustoßen in der Hoffnung, dass dies genügen würde, aber er befürchtete, dass alles umsonst war, sein ganzes Leben vergebens. Vage, schwach hörte er etwas, vielleicht Schritte.

„Professor!"

Tränke rannen seine Kehle hinunter, mühselig zu schlucken, Mühe zu atmen, etwas, das in dem blutenden Loch, das seine Kehle war, brannte. Schmerz rollte wie Meereswellen über ihn und verursachte Schweiß und Zittern. Kalt, warum war es so kalt?

„Severus, bitte, verlass mich nicht!"

Als er in Bewusstlosigkeit fiel, dachte er, ein vertrautes Quietschen zu hören. Eine raue Zunge überall auf seinem Gesicht und ein warmer, pelziger Körper auf seiner Brust.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Zu seiner völligen Überraschung erwachte er tatsächlich wieder. Unter Schmerzen natürlich, mit einem dumpfen Pochen, das durch seinen ganzen Körper ging. Und in etwas, das ein Krankenhausbett zu sein schien. St Mungos? Er machte den Fehler zu versuchen, seinen Kopf ein wenig zu bewegen, und der weißglühende Schmerz, der seine Kehle versengte, blendete ihn fast.

Die Station war dunkel und still, als er das nächste Mal aufwachte; etwas hatte ihn gestört. Mi war zurück, unter seinem Arm zusammengerollt. Er konnte ihren schnellen Atem an seiner Seite fühlen. Sie war hier. Sicher und am Leben. Ein Gewicht, von dem er nicht gewusste hatte, dass es auf ihm lastete, fiel von seiner Brust, und er entspannte sich, zufrieden damit, sich vom Schlaf wieder übermannen zu lassen.

„Was hat der verdammte Idiot Mione angetan?" rief jemand laut. Es verwirrte ihn, zuallererst deshalb, weil er Hermione ganz und gar nichts angetan hatte, und zweitens, weil sich die Stimme ärgerlicherweise bekannt anhörte.

„Beruhige dich, Ron!" sagte jemand, der sich ein wenig zu sehr wie Potter anhörte. „Es kann nicht sein Fehler sein, dass sie in einen Otter verwandelt ist! Er war fast tot, du hast ihn gesehen!"

Er dämmerte wieder weg, weil er den Kampf gegen seine Augenlider verlor.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

„Solch einen Fall habe ich nie zuvor gesehen", sagte ein Heiler mit weißem Bart, als Severus das nächste Mal seine Augen aufschlug. „Unbeabsichtigte Magie, die sich als Animagustransformation manifestiert, während der Zauberer schläft? Erstaunlich. Warum ist sie hier in seinem Zimmer?"

„Ihre Vitalparameter sind aus irgendeinem Grund stabiler, wenn sie ihm nahe ist. Wir haben es nicht geschafft, die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen, Heiler Desmond."

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Poppy und Minerva kamen ihn zwei Wochen nach der Schlacht besuchen. Mi schlief noch, jetzt auf einer Liege neben seinem Bett. Die Heiler hatten es abgelehnt, ihm irgendetwas Näheres über ihren Zustand mitzuteilen, aber er hatte sie zu keiner Zeit wach gesehen. Dank Poppys dezenter Hilfe schaffte er es, sich im Bett aufzusetzen.

„Was ist passiert?" brachte er krächzend heraus. Seine Kehle war nach der abscheulichen Schlange noch schwer verletzt, aber er hatte bereits etwas Sprech- und Bewegungsfähigkeit wiedererlangt.

Sie erzählten ihm von der Schlacht, von Potter, wie Longbottom die grässliche Schlage getötet hatte, von Bellatrix, von all den toten Schülern, von allen, die er nicht hatte schützen können.

„Wieso … bin ich am Leben?" schaffte er verwirrt zu fragen.

„Harry hat Voldemort erzählt, dass du bis zum Ende loyal zu Albus warst", sagte Minerva und stotterte nur ein wenig beim Namen des Dunklen Lords. „Nachdem alles vorbei war, sagten er und Hermione mir, wo du warst, aber als wir Poppy aufgestöbert hatten, war Hermione nirgends mehr auffindbar. Als wir zu dir kamen, fanden wir dich und sie, beide bewusstlos. Um dich herum lagen mehrere leere Trankphiolen, und dies habe ich auch neben ihr gefunden ", sagte Minerva und zog eine Silberkette aus ihren Robentaschen. Ein Zeitumkehrer.

„Offensichtlich hatte sie in Ottergestalt etwas von Naginis Gift aufgenommen, wahrscheinlich, weil sie deinen Hals abgeleckt hat", kommentierte Poppy. „Es ist ein natürlicher Instinkt. Da Minerva und ich wussten, wer sie ist, sorgten wir schnell dafür, dass ihr beide herkamt, und stellten sicher, dass ihr ungestört wart und gut versorgt wurdet. Sie haben es bisher nicht bewerkstelligt, ihre Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen, und sie ist von dem Gift stark beeinträchtigt, weil ihr Körpergewicht in Ottergestalt so viel geringer ist. Sie wird nicht durchkommen, wenn sie sich nicht zurückverwandelt."

Minerva nickte. „Da es dir jetzt besser geht, denke ich, wir können bald helfen zu versuchen, ihre Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen. Es ist klar, dass sie dir verbunden ist, und es leuchtet ein, dass sie auf dich besser reagiert als auf einen beliebigen Heiler, den sie nicht kennt."

Er nickte und bereute es sofort, als ein weißglühender Blitz von Schmerz durch seine Schläfe schoss.

„Lasst es uns tun", sagte er und versuchte, sich aufrechter hinzusetzen.

„Du bist zu schwach, Severus", mahnte Poppy.

„Du weißt, die Zeit läuft ihr davon, wir haben keine Wahl", schnappte er. „Hilf mir stattdessen, ehe es zu spät für sie ist."

Poppy warf ihm einen Blick zu, aber Minerva nickte und hob den Otter vorsichtig hoch und legte sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Komm zurück, Mi", flüsterte er in ihr Fell. „Komm zurück, Hermione. Du musst dich jetzt zurückverwandeln."

Der Otter regte sich kraftlos auf seinem Schoß.

„Erinnere dich, wer du bist. Du weißt, wer du bist. Die klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit, weißt du noch? Du hast mir geholfen, du hast mir geholfen, seit du zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht bist, aber jetzt musst du dich zurückverwandeln, damit wir dir helfen können, Mi."

Minerva begann, am Rückverwandlungszauber zu arbeiten, aber genau wie bei den Heilern schien er nicht zu wirken. Er traf eine schnelle Entscheidung und rief trotz Poppys Stirnrunzeln seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch zu sich.

„Mi, sieh mich an. Legilimens!"

Ihr Geist war träge und fremd, kaum menschlich unter dem Angriff von Naginis Gift auf ihren Otterkörper. Er stand inmitten eines Sees, so schien es, unstete Wellen überall um ihn herum, und ein rauer, kalter Wind wehte durch sein Haar. Er rief nach ihr, aber es kam keine Antwort, und es gab keine Gedanken oder Gefühle, die er nutzen konnte, um ihren Geist aus den Tiefen zurückzuziehen. „Hermione!" rief er, aber nichts als der kalte Wind antwortete. Er nahm eine seiner eigenen Erinnerungen, wie sie sich auf seine Schultern kuschelte, als er für sie Klavier spielte, und ließ sie in die Tiefen ihres Geistes fallen. Der Wind ließ für einen Moment nach, ehe er wieder mit derselben Stärke wie zuvor zurückkehrte. Er teilte eine weitere Erinnerung mit ihr, wie er mit ihr braute, und sie das Rezept mit Quietschen und Piepsen kommentierte, und wieder schien etwas in ihrem Geist zu reagieren. Eine Erinnerung an Hermione in seinem Klassenzimmer, eine weitere an den Otter in seinen Armen, Hermione in der Großen Halle, Hermione beim Klavierspiel, ärgerlich an jenem ersten Abend. Mehr und mehr Begegnungen mit ihr in beiden Gestalten zog er hervor und teilte sie mit ihr, indem er sie weit über den See ihres Geistes verstreute. Ebenso seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle für sie, seine Abscheu und Besorgnis, als Black ihr am Grimmauld Place nachstellte, seine Angst um ihr Leben und sein Unwillen gegenüber Dolohov, nachdem sie aus dem Ministerium zurückgekehrt waren, seine Sorge vor nur wenigen Wochen, als sie in sein Büro hereinbrach, und seine Erleichterung, als sie sie geheilt hatten. Alles floss hinein.

Zuerst bemerkte er nichts, das sich veränderte, aber allmählich schien es, als wolle die Sonne über dem See aufgehen. Der Wind legte sich langsam, und dann wurden sogar einige kleine Inseln über dem Wasser sichtbar. Gleichzeitig schwand seine eigene Kraft; er war bei weitem nicht genügend wiederhergestellt, um solch eine massive magische Konzentration lange genug aufrechterhalten zu können.

„Hermione, komm jetzt zurück, du musst dich zurückverwandeln!" rief er wieder, seine eigene Stimme schwach und müde, ehe er aus ihrem Geist geworfen und ohnmächtig wurde.

Beim nächsten Mal, als er aufwachte, saß Hermione Granger seitwärts in einem abgerissenen Lehnstuhl neben seinem Bett und las, was ein Roman von Agatha Christie zu sein schien. Sie hatte ihre Schuhe abgestreift und die Füße unter sich gezogen. Er hatte wieder üble Kopfschmerzen, die sich anfühlten, als ob ein Zwerg mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf seine Schläfen schlug, und das Licht war viel zu hell, um angenehm zu sein. Die Anstrengung, sie aus ihrem Geist wieder herauszuziehen, musste seine magische und physische Energie fast völlig aufgezehrt haben, aber sie war zurück und offensichtlich geheilt.

„Danke", flüsterte sie, als sie sah, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

„Du bist zurück", murmelte er, oder er versuchte es. „Danke."

Sie griff nach ihm und nahm seine Hand in ihre, aber der Moment wurde zerstört, als zwei Heiler hereinplatzen, um seinen Zustand zu überprüfen.


	9. An-Otter Future – Eine neue, otter-ige Z

Kapitel 9

**An-Otter Future – Eine neue, otter-ige Zukunft**

Er erholte sich tatsächlich, auch wenn ihn der Ausflug in Hermiones Geist deutlich zurückgeworfen hatte, was ihn die Heiler schnell wissen ließen. Die Tage waren lang und ermüdend und oft schmerzvoll, aber er konnte einige Fortschritte sehen. Zu Anfang schnauzte er die Krankenhausmitarbeiter an, aber als der Heiler mit ihm seinen Behandlungsplan zu diskutieren begann und ihm klarmachte, dass er schneller entlassen würde, wenn er sich etwas Mühe gäbe, war er wirklich bei der Sache und schaffte es sogar, zur Tränkebehandlung einige Verbesserungen vorzuschlagen. Poppy und Minerva kamen regelmäßig vorbei, und sogar Kingsley Shacklebolt und Bill Weasley hatten sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn zu besuchen.

Inzwischen hatte Hermione den größten Teil des Sommers in Hogwarts verbracht, wo sie beim Wiederaufbau half. Sie plante, im Herbst zurückzukehren, um ihr letztes Schuljahr abzuschließen und ihre NEWTs abzulegen. Er konnte diesen Drang verstehen, er hätte dieselbe Wahl getroffen, besonders, da alles andere in ihrem Leben auf den Kopf gestellt war. Anscheinend waren Potter, Weasley und ein paar anderen Abschlusszeugnisse gegeben worden, ohne dass sie tatsächlich die Prüfungen abgelegt hatten.

Dennoch besuchte sie ihn ein paarmal, aber irgendwie war die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen schwer und angespannt. Es war, als wüsste keiner von ihnen, wie er sich im Beisein des anderen außerhalb seiner vertrauten Wohnung benehmen sollte. Potter kam einige Male mit und versuchte, ihn nach Lily zu fragen, und sogar Weasley Junior kam einmal mit den anderen beiden und jammerte die ganze Zeit.

Der Wizengamot war ein Trümmerhaufen. Irgendwie hatte irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich Kingsley, es bewerkstelligt, ihn von allen Anklagepunkten – der Tötung von Albus und ein Todesser gewesen zu sein – freizusprechen. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Potter und Hermione involviert gewesen waren und wahrscheinlich auch Minerva und Poppy. Er machte sich nicht viele Gedanken darüber, sondern war froh, aus dem Rampenlicht zu sein. Sie verliehen ihm sogar einen Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse, aber er weigerte sich, an jedweden Zeremonien teilzunehmen, weil ihn die vermeintliche Ehre ganz und gar nicht interessierte. Die finanzielle Prämie half ihm jedoch.

Erst in der zweiten Septemberhälfte wurde er entlassen, als das Schuljahr bereits begonnen hatte, und die Zahl der Besuche beachtlich gesunken war.

„Kann ich dir schreiben?" hatte sie das letzte Mal, als sie ihn besuchte, gefragt, ehe sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

„Ja", sagte er. Das war einfach.

„Wirst du antworten?"

Ein wenig musste er nachdenken, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er natürlich, was die Antwort war. „Ja."

Noch ehe die erste Woche des Schuljahrs vorüber war, bekam er den ersten Brief. Sie schrieb über die Renovierungsarbeiten am Schloss, über neue Lehrer, ihren Unterricht und erwähnte kurz ihren Sommer, den sie allein im Muggelhaus ihrer Eltern verbracht hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie ihre Eltern obliviert hatte, um sie zu schützen, aber er hatte gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord an einem Abend sehr aufgebracht gewesen war, weil sie verschwunden waren.

Sie hatte sich ausgerechnet mit Weasley liiert. Er unterdrückte das schmerzhafte Ziehen von Sehnsucht, das er kaum verstand außer aus dem Grund, dass Weasley natürlich nicht gut genug für sie war.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Irgendwo hatte er vor langer Zeit von einer Zauberergemeinde auf Kreta gehört, an der Südküste, weit weg von den großen Muggelstädten. Augenscheinlich wären Sonne und Meer gut für seine immer noch im Heilungsprozess befindliche Kehle, und etliche interessante Trankzutaten konnte man dort auch finden. Er mietete ein kleines Cottage auf einem Hügel mit Blick auf das Meer von einer alten Hexe namens Melia, die, wie er bald herausfand, sich nicht damit zufriedengab, lediglich als Vermieterin zu fungieren, sondern die außerdem regelmäßig bei ihm nach dem Rechten sah und sich davon überzeugte, dass er satt zu essen bekam, da er schließlich keine Frau und daher ganz klar nicht fähig war, etwas so Fortgeschrittenes wie Kochen hinbekommen. Sie sprach nur Griechisch, und er brauchte eine kleine Weile, um die Sprache zu lernen, aber bald wusste er mehr, als er jemals gewollt hatte, über ihre drei Söhne, die nach Athen, Kefalonia und Berlin weggezogen waren und nur über Ostern zu Besuch kamen. Das Cottage war einfach, aber mit einem Schlafzimmer, einem Wohnzimmer und einer kleinen Kochgelegenheit ausreichend für ihn – und mit einem Schuppen, den er in ein Tränkelabor umbaute. Es war weit genug vom Rest des Zaubererdorfs entfernt, dass niemand kam, um ihn zu belästigen, sofern es nicht absolut notwendig war, aber dennoch nahe genug, dass er hinlaufen und die Sachen, die er brauchte, bekommen konnte, ohne apparieren zu müssen.

Er kaufte eine kleine, griechische Eule der von der Göttin Athena gezüchteten Rasse. Der Vogel nannte sich selbst Paean nach dem Arzt der Götter und war angenehme Gesellschaft. Die einheimische, magische Gemeinde hatte keine annehmbaren Brauer, daher konnte er leicht seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen, indem er einfache Tränke für sie braute und entweder in der örtlichen Währung, die 'Eulen' genannt wurde, oder mit getauschter Ware bezahlt wurde.

In einem nahegelegenen Muggeldorf gab es in der örtlichen Schule ein Klavier. Er durfte abends und am Wochenende nach Belieben spielen, und als Gegenleistung brachte er den Kindern Englisch bei. Einige Zaubererfamilien schickten ebenfalls ihre Kinder zu ihm, als sie von seinem improvisierten Unterricht hörten. Auch wenn er es ablehnte, dass irgendjemand im Raum war, während er spielte, bemerkte er bald, dass sich die Einheimischen draußen vor dem Fenster versammelten, das er oft offen ließ, um frische Luft hereinzulassen.

Er entdeckte, dass er gerne schwamm. Die Sonne und das Salz ließen seine garstigen Narben heilen, und er verlor die fahle Blässe aus den Kerkern und baute einige [ .1] schlanke Muskulatur auf seiner schlaksigen Gestalt auf. Im Winter wurde das Wasser kalt, aber einige strategische Zauber lösten das Problem, so dass er weiter schwimmen konnte, wenn die Wellen nicht zu stürmisch waren.

Die Briefe kamen stetig. Zu seiner schamlosen Erleichterung trennte sie sich irgendwann nach Weihnachten von der Weasley-Landplage, als der Junge anscheinend versucht hatte, ihr vor dem versammelten Clan von Rotschöpfen einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, während sie nur wenige Stunden zuvor von George Weasley von Rons Quidditsch-Groupies erfahren hatte. Sie begann Animaguslektionen bei Minerva, aber er hörte nichts darüber, dass sie mit einer bewussten Verwandlung Erfolg hatte.

Akademisch hielt sie Severus auch auf Trab, indem sie Kommentare zu den neuesten Zeitschriften schrieb oder ihm komplizierte Fragen über dunkle Magie oder Zaubertränke oder alles Mögliche stellte, was ihr einfiel. Im Gegenzug schrieb er über sein Leben in dem kleinen Dorf, die neuen Pflanzen und andere Zutaten, die er erforschte, seinen Umgang mit den Einheimischen und die Ironie der Tatsache, dass er wieder zum Schullehrer geworden war.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Ihre Briefe wurden länger und detaillierter, während sich ihre letzten Monate in Hogwarts dem Ende zuneigten. Sie erzählte über ihre Kindheit, ihre Jahre in der Muggelschule … und davon, wie sie ihre Eltern obliviert hatte, um sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit wegzuschicken. Dies zu lesen, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Auch wenn er definitiv dachte, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, waren Gedächtniszauber immer noch schrecklich schwierig rückgängig zu machen, und in diesem Fall hatte sie Erinnerungen aus fast zwanzig Jahren entfernt. Dennoch antwortete er, was er darüber wusste, nannte Bücher und Artikel, nach denen sie suchen und andere Ideen und Techniken, die sie ausprobieren sollte.

Zu seinem Erstaunen bat sie ihn, sie im Sommer nach ihren NEWTs nach Australien zu begleiten, wobei er einen brennend heißen, mediterranen Sommer gegen das, was als Winter in einem Vorort von Sydney galt, austauschte. Sie trafen sich im Portschlüsselbüro im Athener Ministerium für Zauberei und legten den Rest der Reise gemeinsam via Iran, Indien und Indonesien zurück. Er sah sie sofort, als sie von London eintraf, ihr widerspenstiges Haar mit einem lässigen Band zusammengebunden, in Muggeljeans und ein enges Top unter ihrer Denimjacke gekleidet, eine Tasche, die unzweifelhaft mehr beinhaltete, als es den Anschein hatte, über die Schulter geschlungen. Ihre Augen jedoch … Sie hatte immer noch den gehetzten, abwesenden Blick, den sie seit dem letzten Kriegsjahr hatte. Sie ließ den Blick über die Ankunftshalle schweifen, aber anscheinend sah sie ihn nicht, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.

„Ich hatte dich nicht in dieser Kleidung erwartet", gab sie errötend zu.

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass Lehrerroben in Anbetracht des Klimas höchst unpraktisch sind", antwortete er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Er trug schwarze Jeans, ein frisches, weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Lederjacke, da er auf Muggeljagd in Australien kaum Roben oder einen Gehrock im viktorianischen Stil tragen konnte.

Sie betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, was ihn sich deutlich unbehaglich fühlen ließ. „Ich mag das", murmelte sie. „Es steht dir. Eine Sonnenbrille und noch dein Haar zurückgebunden …" Als sie realisierte, dass er ihren Kommentar gehört hatte, errötete sie noch mehr, senkte die Augen und beschäftigte sich mit den Tickets für den nächsten Teil ihrer Reise. Auch wenn Fortbewegung mit dem Portschlüssel seine Vorteile gegenüber Muggeltransportmethoden hatte, war es dennoch eine lange und ermüdende Reise, bis sie in Sydneys magischem Hotel in zwei Einzelzimmern schlafen gehen konnten. Er wurde kaum wach, als Mi sich mitten in der Nacht an ihn kuschelte, aber ihre Anwesenheit half ihm, sich zu entspannen.

Obwohl sie mit wenigen schnellen Zaubern und einigen Schockzaubern leicht Zugang zum neuen Haus der Grangers erlangten, war der Prozess der Wiederherstellung der Erinnerungen komplex und dauerte lange. Er hatte angeboten, einen Trank zu brauen, der den Verstand ihrer Eltern empfänglicher für die Veränderung machte, aber selbst mit dem Trank benötigte Hermione mindestens drei Stunden bei jedem von ihnen, um die Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen. Es war am besten, wenn der Zauberer, der die Vergessenszauber gesprochen hatte, diese auch widerrief, da sie andernfalls höchstwahrscheinlich nicht komplett waren. Und da sie ihnen so viel weggenommen hatte, gab es keine andere Wahl. Er hielt ihr den Rücken frei, indem er sicherstellte, dass das andere Elternteil, mit dem sie gerade nicht arbeitete, sediert blieb, und er versorgte sie mit Sandwiches, Tee, Pepper-Up und Kopfschmerzmitteln und sorgte dafür, dass sie die Hoffnung nicht verlor.

Schließlich war der Prozess abgeschlossen, und sie weckten beide Grangers vorsichtig auf, nachdem sie zwei Tassen Tee, die er mit einem Beruhigungstrank versetzt hatte, für sie vorbereitet hatten.

„Hermione?" flüsterte ihre Mutter, und die junge Hexe warf sich in ihre Arme.

Zu erklären, was passiert war, brauchte viel Zeit und viel Tee. Die Grangers waren misstrauisch, aber nach und nach entspannten sie sich und akzeptierten auch seine Anwesenheit als Hermiones ehemaliger Professor, der sich bereiterklärt hatte zu helfen.

„Verwandelst du dich nachts immer noch in einen Otter?" fragte ihr Vater, während ihre Mutter sich mit dem Abendessen beschäftigte.

Hermione starrte ihren Vater mit großen Augen und vor Erstaunen offenem Mund an, ehe sie sich zusammennahm. „Äh, ja, tatsächlich, aber wieso?"

„Oh, wir bekamen den Schock unseres Lebens, als wir einen Otterwelpen in unserem Bett fanden, und du warst nicht da", sagte er mit einem Lachen. „Ich glaube, wir bemerkten es zum ersten Mal, als du ungefähr sechs warst, und du warst das pelzigste kleine Ding, das wir je gesehen hatten. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ausgelöst hat, und es ist nicht so oft passiert, vielleicht einmal im Monat oder so?"

„Warum habt ihr mir das nicht gesagt?!"

Ihre Mutter kam aus der Küche. „Oh, es erschien einfach so völlig seltsam, daher wussten wir nie, wie wir es zur Sprache bringen sollten, da du dich hinterher nie daran zu erinnern schienst. Es war eine rechte Erleichterung, als du deinen Hogwartsbrief bekamst, und wir einfach dachten, es sei wahrscheinlich normal für magische Kinder."

Ihr Vater nickte. „Ja, und nachdem du in Hogwarts angefangen hattest, sahen wir dich nur einige Male in den Ferien als Otter, insofern vergaßen wir es praktisch."

Hermione begleitete ihn zurück zum Hotel, und er bekam eine weitere Nacht, die er mit Mi der Otter verbrachte. Sie beschloss, über den Sommer eine Weile bei ihren Eltern zu bleiben, und so verabschiedeten sie sich am nächsten Morgen nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück voneinander.

„Vielen, vielen Dank, Severus", sagte sie und warf sich an ihn, während sie ihn fest umarmte.

Vorsichtig hob er seine Arme und umfasste sie. Er war an Umarmungen nicht gewöhnt. „Du hast alle Arbeit gemacht. Ich bin beeindruckt von dir, das war kein einfacher Zauber."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. „Nein, ohne dich hätte ich es nicht gekonnt."

Als sie sich ein wenig zurückzog, um zu ihm hochzusehen, sah er, dass ihre Augen ausdruckslos waren, und eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterlief. Er wischte sie mit seinem Daumen weg und wollte sie trösten, war sich aber unsicher, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute.

„Pass auf dich auf, Hermione. Schreibst du mir?"

She nickte. „Wirst du antworten?"

Sein Mundwinkel zog sich in einem kurzen Lächeln nach oben. „Ich bin sicher, Paean könnte seinen Weg inzwischen blind zu dir finden."

Ohne nachzudenken drückte er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Als Erwiderung strich sie sanft seinen Kiefer entlang; der kurze Kontakt brachte sein Blut in Wallung, ehe er sich losmachte und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen zur Portschlüsselstation zurückapparierte.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Er kehrte in das verschlafene Dorf zurück und lebte sich wieder in seinen neugefundenen Gewohnheiten ein: Schwimmen, Brauen, lange Spaziergänge in den Schluchten und an den Stränden entlang, wo interessante Zutaten zu finden waren. Als der Herbst kam, begannen nach ihrem ausgedehnten Aufenthalt in Australien ihre Briefe wieder. Sie arbeitete im Ministerium, in einer Sackgassenstelle unterhalb ihrer Fähigkeiten in der Abteilung für Magische Transporte. Es wurde Severus, wenn auch nicht Hermione, bald klar, dass das Vorurteil gegen Muggelgeborene im Inneren des Ministeriums noch immer nicht ausgerottet war, und dass ihre Vorgesetzten ihr niemals erlauben würden, in dem Tempo voranzukommen, wie sie sollte.

Minerva und Poppy schrieben ihm und berichteten über den Wiederaufbau des Schlosses. Er begann sogar, die örtliche Taverne zu besuchen, zunächst zufrieden damit, dem Klatsch zuzuhören, aber bald forderte ihn einer der älteren Zauberer zu einem Schachspiel heraus, und nachdem er fünf Spiele hintereinander gewonnen hatte, schienen die anderen ihn als einen der Ihren zu akzeptieren und bezogen ihn in ihre Diskussionen ein. Sie nannten ihn Der Große, aber er passte gut zur örtlichen Bevölkerung, da die meisten Zauberer schwarze Stiefel, schwarze Hosen und ein schwarzes Leinenhemd trugen, das gegen ein weißes ausgetauscht wurde, wenn sie sich schick fühlen wollten. Lockere Roben über alldem komplettierten den Stil und waren der einzige sichtbare Unterschied zwischen der magischen und der Muggelgesellschaft.

Mit Melia, den Schulkindern und den Leuten in der Taverne hatte er alle Gesellschaft, die er jemals benötigen konnte, und keiner von ihnen forderte irgendetwas von ihm. Es war erfrischend und heilsam. Während das erste Jahr im Dorf seinen physischen Zustand geheilt hatte, schien sein Geist länger zu brauchen, um sich zu erholen, vielleicht, weil er es nie wirklich gekannt hatte, wie es war, nicht missbraucht und zornig zu sein, beladen mit Schuld und Elend, sowohl selbst verursacht wie auch aus äußeren Quellen. Es war eine Erleichterung, seine Tage für sich selbst zu haben. Er verbrachte sogar ein paar Tage damit, kaum etwas anderes zu tun als schlafen und lesen, während er Retsina mit Honig auf der Dachterrasse trank, und niemand machte ihm deswegen Vorhaltungen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften öfter und öfter zu einer gewissen Hexe oder einem gewissen Otter. Sie war während der Kriegsjahre schnell erwachsen geworden, und in Australien hatte er definitiv bemerkt, dass sie eine ausgewachsene, erwachsene Hexe war und kein Kind mehr. Er ertappte sich dabei, ihr erzählen zu wollen, welche lustige Angelegenheit Stavros in der Taverne Konstantinos erzählt hatte, oder ihr den Brief zu zeigen, den die achtjährige Eleni ihm auf Englisch geschrieben hatte. Oder er fragte sich, ob es ihr gefallen würde, ihn auf seinen Ausflügen in die Berge zu begleiten. Er sorgte sich wegen ihrer Stelle im Ministerium und fürchtete, sie könne sich mit dem falschen Zauberer einlassen, mit jemandem, der sie benutzen und ihr Streben zu lernen nicht verstehen würde, jemand, der nicht er selbst war.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Nach seiner Australientour hatte Melia es natürlich geschafft, viel zu viel Information über Hermione und seine Vergangenheit in Britannien aus ihm herauszukriegen.

„So, warum hast du deine Hexe nicht hierher eingeladen, Sevros? Du solltest dich hier mit ihr niederlassen, du könntest das Cottage jederzeit erweitern, wenn du mehr Platz brauchst, weißt du."

Er starrte sie an, aber leider war die alte Hexe dagegen genauso immun, wie Minerva es immer gewesen war. „Sie war meine _Schülerin_, Melia. Sie ist fast zwanzig Jahre jünger als ich, und sie wird jemand Besseren finden."

Melia lachte gackernd darüber. „Oh, Sevros, Männer sind immer blind für die Dinge genau vor ihrer Nase. Du liebst sie. Geh und sag ihr das, und dann bring sie hierher und schenke mir Enkelkinder."

In dieser Nacht konnte er nicht schlafen, zu viele Gedanken tosten durch seinen Kopf. Er gab auf und nahm sich eine Flasche des einheimischen, magischen Frost-Raki-Gebräus und ging auf die Dachterrasse hinauf, wo er eine rustikale Gartenbank aus Olivenholz und einen kleinen Tisch aufgestellt hatte. Der Blick auf die Berge in der Ferne, die an der Küste entlang auf das Meer trafen, war vom Vollmond erhellt, und die Nacht war noch immer warm mit einer leichten Brise, die den Duft verschiedener Kräuter und des Meeres mit sich trug, umrahmt vom rhythmischen Gesang der Zikaden in den Bergen. Seine Eule Paean ließ sich eben auf seiner Bank nieder und schuhute kurz zur Begrüßung, ehe sie wieder zum Jagen davonflog, und die Fledermäuse waren unterwegs, um Insekten zu fangen, schwarze Streifen, die über den Himmel flitzten.

Er konnte Melias Worte nicht aus seinem Sinn verbannen. Er hatte gedacht, nach dem ganzen Fiasko mit Lily habe er mit der Liebe abgeschlossen. Er hatte seine Schuld zurückgezahlt und war von seinen beiden Meistern frei, aber grundsätzlich war er immer noch derselbe Mann, der er immer gewesen war. Missmutig, schwierig, reizbar, sarkastisch und die Einsamkeit wertschätzend, aber auch voller Sehnsucht nach intelligenten Gesprächen und einer bedeutungsvollen Verbindung zu jemandem. Jedoch verdiente es jemand, der so aufgeweckt und ausgesprochen loyal wie Hermione war, Glück mit jemandem auf ihrer eigenen Ebene zu finden, mit jemandem, der jünger, unbeschwert und beliebt war. Erst, als er sich vorzustellen begann, dass sie jemand anderen heiratete, ließ sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenziehen, und er realisierte endlich, dass Melia recht hatte. _Er liebte Hermione Granger._ Der Gedanke ließ ihn den Becher Raki auf einen Zug austrinken, während er zischte, als der kalte Dampf ihn einhüllte.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Irgendwie ertappte er sich dabei, sie einzuladen, ihn für den Sommer zu besuchen. Es musste der Frost-Raki gewesen sein, der sein Gehirn tiefgekühlt hatte, oder Paean musste den Brief stibitzt haben, ehe er ihn wegwerfen konnte. Zu seiner gänzlichen Überraschung nahm sie fast sofort an, und er verbrachte die nächsten paar Wochen in gespannter Erwartung.

Er traf sich mit ihr in der Abteilung für internationale Portschlüssel im griechischen Zaubereiministerium, wo sie sich im Jahr zuvor für ihre Reise nach Australien getroffen hatten. Er mochte – oder auch nicht – eine volle Stunde zu früh per Flohnetzwerk aus der örtlichen Taverne eingetroffen sein, was ihn dazu brachte, in der Eingangshalle unruhig auf und ab zu gehen, bis ein Sicherheitsbeamter ihn anschnauzte, sich hinzusetzen.

Schließlich aktivierte sich die Magie, und ein halbes Dutzend Reisender erschien, die einen großen Messingring festhielten. Hermione war leicht zu erkennen, bei weitem die Jüngste, und in Severus' Augen erschien sie strahlend, fast leuchtend in ihrem blassgrünen Sommerkleid. Schnell erblickte sie ihn und zeigte sofort ein breites Lächeln, ehe sie praktisch zu ihm hinüberflog und ihre Arme um seinen Hals warf. Er drückte sie genauso fest, während er seine Nase in ihrem unmöglichen Haar barg, das gerade mit einem lockeren Band gebändigt war. Sie roch nach Büchern, Tinte und Pergament, Jasmin und Bergamotte und einfach perfekt.

Er apparierte sie beide auf die Klippe hinter seinem Cottage, da er sie noch nicht durch die Taverne vorführen wollte, wo sich der Flohanschluss befand. Das kastenförmige, weiße Cottage mit seiner blauen Tür und den blauen Fensterumrandungen kontrastierte mit den schroffen Bergen und dem Meer. Mit Melias Erlaubnis hatte er das Dach nach der Meeresseite magisch vergrößert, so dass die Vorderseite des Cottages ein wenig Schatten und einen guten Platz für einen kleinen Frühstückstisch bekam, und es gab jetzt neben dem alten Olivenbaum hinter dem Gebäude einen ziemlich großen Garten mit Trankzutaten.

„Severus, das ist herrlich!" rief sie aus und verwandelte sich prompt in einen Otter. Mit einer Reihe von Quietschern und Piepsern war sie unterwegs, um die Umgebung zu erkunden.

Er lächelte über ihre Eskapaden und ging in die Küche, um ein leichtes Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Als er mit einem schwebenden Tablett mit Käse, Brot, Oliven und verschiedenen anderen, einfachen Gerichten wieder nach draußen ging, sprang sie zu ihm hinauf und verwandelte sich reibungslos in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du die Verwandlung gemeistert", kommentierte er, während er ihnen beiden Gurkenwasser einschenkte.

Hermione nickte. „Ja, Minerva hat mir geholfen. Es war knifflig und ein wenig anders als der normale Vorgang, da mir meine Gestalt schon bekannt war. Tatsächlich hatte ich eher vom Otter zurück zum Menschen zu gehen als andersherum."

„Also bist du ein Otter, der ein menschlicher Animagus wird?" sagte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Lächeln, während er Weichkäse auf eine Scheibe Brot strich.

„So scheint es", sagte sie und erwiderte das Lächeln.

In den folgenden Tagen wurden sie langsam wieder vertraut miteinander, während er sie auf der Insel herumführte. Sie gingen in den nahegelegenen Schluchten wandern, wo sie sich sofort verwandelte, um in den Bächen zu spielen, auch wenn sie der Sommersonne wegen nur noch wenig Wasser führten. Natürlich kam Melia herauf, um Hermione in Augenschein zu nehmen, und sie teilte Severus eindringlich mit, dass er dies nicht vermasseln durfte. Die beiden Hexen kamen trotz der Sprachbarriere dank Körpersprache, Übersetzungszaubern und – dessen war er sicher – dem gemeinsamen Interesse, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen, erschreckend gut miteinander zurecht.

„Warum, glaubst du, bist du in dieser ersten Nacht in Hogwarts zu mir gekommen?" fragte er sie eines Tages, als sie draußen an einem abgelegenen Strand waren.

Nachdenklich knabberte sie an ihrer Lippe. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich erinnere mich an das Sortieren und das Willkommensfest in meinem ersten Jahr dort, alles war so wunderschön und alle waren glücklich … außer dir, schien es. Es sah nicht aus, als ob du dort am Lehrertisch sein wolltest, und ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich dachte, du schienst jemand zu sein, der in einem Raum voller Menschen einsam sein konnte, genau wie ich. Anscheinend war mein innerer Otter derselben Meinung, dass du einen Freund brauchtest, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich all die Male in deine Räume gekommen bin."

Ein Sonnenuntergang am Meer, der Vollmond spiegelte sich im ruhigen Wasser. Eine gemeinsam getrunkene Flasche Weißwein auf der Terrasse. Sie saß neben ihm auf dem hölzernen Sofa, und er atmete verstohlen den Duft ihres Haars ein, sein Arm um ihre Schulter geschlungen, zeichnete sein Daumen Muster auf ihrem Oberarm. Langsam drehte sich ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, ihre Hand strich über den Kragen seines Hemdes und legte sich um seine Wange.

„Würdest du mich küssen, Severus?" murmelte sie. Ihre Augen waren groß, fast schwarz im Mondlicht.

Sein Atem stockte, hatte er das richtig gehört? „Hermione, bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte, ihre Hand wanderte hinauf zu seinem Hinterkopf in sein Haar, und irgendwie trafen sich ihre Lippen, zunächst keusch, sich nur eben berührend und zögernd, ehe der Kuss sich vertiefte. Sie schmeckte nach Wein und Meer, und ihr leises Stöhnen brachte sein Blut in Wallung. Glückseligkeit. Nie zuvor war er so geküsst worden, niemals. Er wollte, dass die Zeit anhielt, genau jetzt, bitte.

„Bett, Severus", flüsterte sie atemlos, und er hob sie hoch und apparierte sie beide in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Bist du sicher, Hermione?" fragte er wieder, als sie beide mit ineinander verschlungenen Glieder auf seinem Bett lagen, besorgt, dass sie sich anders besonnen hatte, oder genauso besorgt, dass sie dies nicht hatte, sondern dass weiterzugehen alles zerstören würde, was sie bisher miteinander geteilt hatten. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als über die Kurve ihrer Hüften, über ihren Bauch, ihre Arme, ihren Hals zu streichen.

„Ich will dich schon seit langer Zeit", antwortete sie, und er war sicher, sein Herz wollte von der Intensität all dessen zerspringen. Sie griff nach ihm, um ihren Mund wieder auf seinen zu heften, und sein Verstand wurde leer, die Welt trat in den Hintergrund, bis nur noch sie beide übrigblieben, Berührung, Geschmack, Geruch, Duft, Rhythmus, endlich miteinander.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brauchte er einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass sie real war, diese Hexe in seinen Armen, dies buschige Haar, das seine Nase kitzelte. Sie regte sich und wandte ihm ihren Kopf zu, als sie die Augen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht öffnete.

„Morgen", sagte sie, während sie die Hand zu seinem Gesicht hob und seine Augenbraue und seinen Kiefer mit einer sanften Berührung entlangstrich.

„Reut es dich?" musste er fragen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich bin genau da, wo ich sein möchte. Und du?"

Plötzlich sah sie besorgt aus und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Es brachte ihn zum Lächeln, warum um Himmels Willen sollte er nach dieser Nacht nicht glücklich sein?

„Hexe, ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen", murmelte er und senkte seinen Kopf zu ihrem, küsste sie auf die Stirn und ihren Mund, um dann an ihrem Körper hinabzugleiten, alles, um sie vor Behagen stöhnen zu hören.

Sie verlängerte ihren Urlaub um zwei Wochen, ehe sie wirklich zur Arbeit zurückkehren musste, wenn sie ihren Job behalten wollte. Es fühlte sich an, als verließe ihn sein Herz mit ihr, und wieder bekam Paean lange Flüge von und nach London.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

**Anmerkung des Autors: **

Frost-Raki ist meine eigene Erfindung. Ich vermute, wenn es in Schottland Feuerwhisky gibt, den die Menschen dort brauchen, um in diesem kühlen, feuchten Klima warm zu bleiben, dann brauchen die Kreter etwas, das ihnen Kühlung verschafft, richtig? Stellt Euch ein Getränk mit Anisgeschmack vor, das in etwa wie flüssiger Stickstoff zischt. Aber magisch.

* * *

[ .1]eine


	10. Otter Bliss – Ganz otter-ige Seligkeit

Kapitel 10

**Otter Bliss – Ganz otter-ige Seligkeit**

Das Loch in seiner Brust, wo sie sein sollte, wurde noch größer, nachdem sie bei ihm gewesen war. Zu seinem Erstaunen schien es, als ob sie dasselbe fühlte, aber irgendwie kamen sie durch den Herbst, indem Paean beinahe pausenlos mit Briefen beladen zwischen ihnen hin- und herflog. Melia lächelte wissend, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars, und er hielt sich mit Brauen und dem Englischunterricht der Kinder beschäftigt. Hermione kam für ein langes Wochenende im September wieder, das sie fast ausschließlich im Bett verbrachten, beide verzweifelt, so viel wie möglich vom anderen zu haben, um sich der Realität dessen, was sie hatten, zu versichern. Ende Oktober besuchte er sie einmal und blieb bei ihr in ihrer winzigen Mietwohnung nahe der Winkelgasse, aber diese Reise endete beinahe in einer Katastrophe, da er nicht darauf vorbereitet war, wie schwierig es sein würde, nach England zurückzukehren. Keiner von beiden verstand es – was immer es war, was zwischen ihnen passierte – von seinem griechischen Cottage in ihre Wohnung zu übertragen. Weihnachten verbrachte sie in Australien bei ihren Eltern, während Severus zu Melia nach Hause eingeladen war, wo einige der Dorfbewohner und einer ihrer Söhne feierten.

Nach zweieinhalb Jahren in Griechenland begann er, sich bereit für eine neue Herausforderung zu fühlen. Das Dorfleben begann ein klein wenig aufreibend zu werden, aber es war nicht so, als hätte er bessere Möglichkeiten. Natürlich konnte er zurück nach Spinners End gehen und von dort zu brauen beginnen, aber das wäre nicht anders als das, was er jetzt machte, außer, dass das Klima schlechter war.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Minerva eulte ihm und fragte, ob sie ihn in den Osterferien für einen oder zwei Tage besuchen könne. Poppy begleitete sie und behauptete, sie wolle sehen, wie er genas, aber Severus hatte den Verdacht, dass sie nur herumschnüffeln wollte. Sie kamen via Portschlüssel nach Athen und flohten dann in die Taverne, wo er sie abholte.

„Severus, du siehst gut aus", sagte Minerva, die im grellen Sonnenschein blinzelte. Sie sah wie immer aus, streng und stolz in ihren traditionellen Roben.

„Danke, Minerva."

Poppy umarmte ihn trotz seiner Proteste, und bald gingen sie hinauf zum Cottage, während Minerva ihm tausend Fragen stellte und dabei kaum innehielt, um Luft zu holen. Glücklicherweise übernachteten sie nicht bei ihm; stattdessen hatte Melia angeboten, sie unterzubringen. _(„Fängst du jetzt mit Zimmer mit Frühstück an?" hatte Severus sie gefragt, als das Thema zur Sprache kam. „Gute Idee!" hatte sie geantwortet und dabei so verrückt wie Albus an einem schlechten Tag mit den Augen gefunkelt.)_

Die beiden Hexen bewunderten das Dorf, die Aussicht, seinen Garten, noch einmal die Aussicht, das Cottage und diesmal die Aussicht von seiner Dachterrasse, wo er etwas Obst, Frost-Raki und andere Erfrischungen arrangiert hatte. Poppy schien glücklich über sein physisches Befinden zu sein und behauptete, ihn nie zuvor so gesund aussehend gesehen zu haben. Wenn er zurückdachte, musste er ihr beipflichten, all die frische Luft und körperliche Arbeit in Kombination mit dem Nichtvorhandensein von Verrückten machten tatsächlich einen Unterschied, besonders in Kombination mit dem großartigen Essen, das die Insel lieferte.

„Hogwarts will dich als Schulleiter zurückhaben, Severus", sagte Minerva, während sie ihren Wassermelonensalat aß, und kam endlich zum wahren Grund ihres Besuchs. „Das Schloss akzeptiert mich nicht mehr als Schulleiterin; es hat eine Zeitlang recht gut funktioniert, aber jetzt leistet es mir definitiv Widerstand. Die Geister und Gemälde sagen alle, das das Schloss dich für den eigentlichen Schulleiter hält. Es vermisst dich."

Seine Augenbraue hob sich von selbst. „Das Schloss vermisst mich? Wie sonderbar. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass sonst jemand das tut."

Minerva sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen an. „Ja, das Schloss schmollt definitiv. Gerade neulich hat es mich nicht in den fünften Stock gelassen, alle Treppen führten ständig nach unten statt hinauf zum Büro. Die Lichter in der Großen Halle flackern in etwas, von dem Septima behauptet, dass es Morsecode für _Headmaster Severus Snape_ ist. Übrigens hat es deine alte Wohnung versiegelt, und als ich das letzte Mal in Albus' alten Räumen war, war die Badewanne eher etwas wie eine Wasserrutsche."

„Nun, _das_ habe ich wenigstens nicht verursacht", erwiderte Severus und nahm sich noch mehr Wassermelonensalat.

„Vor einigen Wochen hat eines Morgens jemand oder etwas alle Tränke in meinen Vorräten umsortiert und aus dem Langzeitvorrat diejenigen herausgeholt, die du gebraut hattest. Sie waren auf dem Tisch in S-Form angeordnet", sagte Poppy. „Unterdessen wurden diejenigen, die Horace gebraut hatte, in einer Ecke abgelegt. Nicht, dass ich mit dieser Wertung nicht übereinstimme, wohlgemerkt."

Severus zuckte zusammen. „Du lässt _ihn_ in die Nähe deiner Vorräte? Und wie meinst du das, du hast immer noch Tränke, die ich gebraut habe, im Vorrat? Das ist mindestens drei Jahre her!"

„Ja, wie ich sagte, wir brauchen dich! Ich muss die meisten Vorräte selbst brauen, du weißt, wie Horace ist", antwortete Poppy.

„Horace geht nun endgültig in den Ruhestand", warf Minerva ein. „Ich habe einige Vorstellungsgespräche eingeplant, aber offensichtlich habe ich nicht die Qualifikation, um die Braufähigkeiten der Bewerber zu beurteilen."

Das Gespräch wandte sich allgemeinem Klatsch über Hogwarts, über das Ministerium und über verschiedene ehemalige Schüler zu, ehe Melia ankam. Die drei Hexen begannen innerhalb kurzer Zeit, wie alte Freundinnen zu plaudern, und Severus war damit zufrieden, sich zurückzusetzen und ihnen zuzuhören. Seine Gedanken begannen, zurück nach Hogwarts zu wandern. Konnte er es wirklich tun? Beinahe drei Jahre waren seit jener furchtbaren Zeit vergangen, aber das bedeutete immer noch, dass die älteren Schüler weniger als liebevolle Erinnerungen an seine Zeit dort hatten. Und was war mit den Lehrern?

Dennoch war es gut, die beiden zu sehen, und in den nächsten paar Tagen zeigte er Poppy seine Tränkeexperimente und besprach mit Minerva den aktuellen Stand der Dinge in Hogwarts. Sie hatte eine Menge Ideen für Reformen in der Schule, aber es war anscheinend schwierig gewesen, den Schulrat zu steuern.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Als er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, passierte der Rest schnell. Er bezahlte ohnehin die Miete bis zum Ende des Sommers, und Melia versprach, sich um seinen Tränkezutatengarten zu kümmern.

Sie traf ihn in der Portschlüssel-Ankunftshalle im Ministerium, und nur die Tatsache, dass sie am nächsten Morgen nichts im Tagespropheten breitgetreten sehen wollten, hielt ihn davon ab, sie sofort in seine Arme zu reißen. Stattdessen führte sie ihn in ein verlassenes Büro in ihrer Abteilung, versah die arme Tür mit Schutzzaubern bis an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit und fuhr damit fort, ihn um den Verstand zu küssen, ehe sie widerwillig erklärte, dass sie zurück an die Arbeit musste.

„Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Stelle, Schulleiter", sagte sie zu ihm, während sie ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar glattstrich.

„Hättest du Lust, mich in ein Restaurant zu begleiten, sagen wir, am Freitagabend?" platzte er heraus und war unerklärlicherweise plötzlich nervös.

„Dazu hätte ich tatsächlich Lust", antwortete sie lächelnd, ehe sie ihn wieder küsste.

Optimistisch durch das Gefühl von Begeisterung, die ihre Küsse verursachten, straffte er die Schultern und kehrte via Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts zurück, wo Minerva und Poppy sich mit ihm trafen. Die Schülerschaft war noch anwesend, daher waren die meisten Professoren im Unterricht oder in ihren Büros, was ihm sehr gelegen kam. Minerva hatte einige schottische Farben und Tartankaros ins Schulleiterbüro gebracht, aber ansonsten war es kaum verändert. Dennoch musste er die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen, um sich zu fangen und nicht durch den Ansturm der Erinnerungen in Panik zu geraten. Als er dort vor dem Flohkamin stand, begann er langsam zu fühlen, wie das Schloss mit ihm in Kontakt trat. Ein gewisses Bewusstsein und ein langsames Trommeln der Schutzzauber und der Magie liefen durch all das. Minerva schien recht zu haben. Es hieß ihn willkommen. Als der erste Gruß des Schlosses abebbte, wurde er von einem deutlichen Eindruck abgelöst, dass es nach etwas oder vielleicht nach jemandem suchte. Er nickte und legte seine Hand auf den Kaminsims. _Ich werde es versuchen,_ sagte er dem Schloss und fühlte sich dabei nur ein wenig albern.

Die nächsten paar Tage waren mit Besprechungen und Planungen angefüllt. Zu seinem Erstaunen schien das Kollegium glücklich über seine Rückkehr zu sein. Filius hatte eine Art verzauberten Glitter im Lehrerzimmer installiert, der aufstob, sobald jemand seinen Namen sagte. Pomona hatte ihn umarmt und Longbottom – _Longbottom!_ – als ihren neuen Lehrling vorgestellt, und der Junge hatte sogar seine Hand geschüttelt und ihn willkommen geheißen. Es gab auch einige neue Namen. Andromeda Black-Tonks kam, um Kulturkunde zu lehren, ein neues Fach, das Minerva als Pflichtfach für die Erst- und Zweitklässler hatte durchsetzen können, und das Muggelkunde mit dem Fokus sowohl auf Muggel- wie auch auf Zaubererkultur ersetzte. Sturgis Podmore hatte Geschichte der Zauberei übernommen, indem er Binns einfach das Klassenzimmer überließ, in dem dieser immer unterrichtet hatte, und die Schüler und die aktuellen Unterrichtsstunden anderswohin verlegte. Der neue VgdDK-Lehrer hatte es tatsächlich geschaft, für zwei Jahre zu bleiben, und er erschien recht kompetent, ein Ex-Auror, den Kingsley empfohlen hatte. Minerva hatte eine amerikanische Hexe gefunden, die Verwandlung lehrte, aber ab dem nächsten Halbjahr würde sie die Stelle wieder selbst übernehmen. Der Schulbeirat unterzeichnete zügig seine Ernennung, was ihn dazu brachte, sich zu fragen, welche Drohungen Minerva gebraucht hatte, um sie zur Zustimmung zu bewegen, aber seltsamerweise schienen sie glücklich über seine Rückkehr zu sein. Sogar die Schüler jubelten, als Minerva während des Abendessens die anstehenden Veränderungen ankündigte.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Er hatte in einem der schickeren Restaurants in Edinburgh einen Tisch reserviert, da er keine Lust auf die Londoner Szene hatte und ein Muggellokal einem Zaubererrestaurant vorzog. Sie trafen sich am Apparierpunkt im magischen Viertel von Edinburgh, ganz in der Nähe der Royal Mile, und sein Atem stockte, als er sie in einem wunderschönen, funkelnden, mitternachtsblauen Cocktailkleid sah, ihr Haar in einem unordentlichen Knoten aufgesteckt, während ihr dunkelbraune Pumps ein paar Extrazentimeter verliehen. Sie lächelte, sobald sie ihn in seinem üblichen, schwarz-weißen Outfit erblickte, das nur ein wenig verändert war, um für den Muggel-Bestimmungsort zu passen, indem er den Gehrock gegen einen Smoking mit Kummerbund ausgetauscht hatte.

„My Lady, Sie sehen heute Abend bezaubernd aus", sagte er zu ihr und küsste ihre Hand.

Sie kicherte und küsste seine Wange mit der Behauptung, ihr Make-up nicht zerstören zu wollen. Sofort spöttelte er und erklärte, sie brauche solche Dinge nicht, um schön zu sein, aber trotzdem legte er ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge und geleitete sie in das Muggelviertel zum Restaurant, das nur einen kurzen Fußweg entfernt lag. Der Abend war angenehm und warm, aber er bemerkte kaum etwas außer ihr.

Sie nahmen an einem Tisch Platz, der Ungestörtheit für intime Gespräche bot, genau, wie er erbeten hatte. Sie befragte ihn über Hogwarts und Kreta und sprach über ihre Arbeit, die immer noch eine Sackgasse zu sein schien. Das Essen war wahrscheinlich exzellent, aber seine steigende Nervosität ließ alles nach Pappe schmecken. Sie war einfach … einfach alles, und wer war er? Ein grantiger, alter Fiesling mit einer Nase wie ein Schnabel, ohne soziale Intelligenz und mit einer elenden Vergangenheit?

„Hermione … ich wollte mit dir über uns sprechen", begann er, nachdem das Dessert serviert worden war, und er bemerkte kaum, dass ihr Lächeln verschwand. Sie setzte sich gerader in ihrem Stuhl auf und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß; ihre Mousse au Chocolat war noch immer unangetastet.

Er holte tief Luft. „Du warst jetzt zehn Jahre lang ein Teil meines Lebens, als ein quietschender und überaus neugieriger Otter in der Nacht oder als eine wundervolle Gefährtin am Tag. Es ist mir klar geworden, dass ich nicht dein _fester Freund, dein Boyfriend_ sein möchte, Hermione. Ich bin über vierzig, ich werde bald wieder Schulleiter von Hogwarts sein. _Boyfriend_ ist nicht mein Stil. Ich sollte dich um dies nicht bitten, jedoch bin ich zu selbstsüchtig dazu, dich loszulassen, um jemanden zu finden, der besser zu dir passt. Ich will mehr, Hermione. Ich will dich für immer in meinem Leben. In meinem Zuhause, in meinem Bett oder in meiner Badewanne, wenn dir das lieber ist, an meiner Seite. Wärst du … wärst du einverstanden, stattdessen meine Verlobte zu werden? Um dich, eines Tages, wenn du dazu bereit bist, an mich zu binden, mich dein Ehemann werden zu lassen?"

Mit der Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen sah sie ihn an, und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, er konnte ihren Ausdruck nicht deuten. Schließlich brachte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln hervor. „Ich dachte, du wolltest dich von mir trennen, Severus! Ja, ich will! Ja!"

Einer von ihnen bewegte sich, er wusste nicht, wer, aber er fand seinen Schoß voller Hexe vor, und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem fieberhaften Kuss.

„Hermione, Mi, ich liebe dich", sagte er.

„Oh!"

Sie küsste ihn wieder, sehr gründlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus."

„Tust du das? Arme, verwirrte kleine Hexe."

„Nur dich, Dummerchen. Und mach dich nicht selbst schlecht, ich mag dich, genau wie du bist. Nebenbei, wo würde ich sonst jemanden mit solch einer großartigen Badewanne finden?"

„In der Tat", schnurrte er und küsste sie wieder.

Nachdem er hastig die Rechnung beglichen und Hermione in eine verlassene Gasse hinter dem Restaurant begleitet hatte, apparierte sie sie ihn im Tandem in ihre winzige Wohnung, wo er damit fortfuhr, sich sehr sorgfältig wieder mit ihrem höchst ergötzlichen Körper vertraut zu machen in der Absicht, neue Wege zu entdecken, um sie in Ekstase aufschreien zu lassen. Sie schafften es zu duschen, und dabei erwiderte sie seinen Gefallen gründlich, ehe sie mit verschlungenen Gliedern so eng wie möglich beieinander einschliefen.

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, das sie dadurch behinderten, dass sie zufällig einige Male wieder zurück im Bett landeten, bat er sie, ihm nach Spinners End zu folgen, damit er es für einen Immobilienhändler leerräumen konnte. Nicht, dass er selbst besonders erpicht darauf war, dorthin zu gehen, aber er hatte ihr über die Jahre schon einiges über seine schlimme Kindheit erzählt, und sie behauptete, sehen zu wollen, wo er aufgewachsen war. Sie sah sich mit großen Augen in dem kleinen, staubigen und vernachlässigten Haus um, gab aber außer einem Lächeln keinen Kommentar ab, als er sie bat, seine Bücher sorgfältig einzupacken, während er ins Labor hinunterging. Es gab nicht viel Aufhebenswertes außer einigem Zubehör und ein paar Zutaten mit langem Haltbarkeitsdatum und einer kleinen Kiste, die sorgfältig in einem verborgenen Schrank aufbewahrt war. Als er die Treppen wieder hinaufkam, sah er Hermione halb hinter einem Stapel staubiger Bücher begraben, in einen alten Text über Schutzzauber versunken. Der Anblick brachte ihn zum Lächeln, er war so typisch für sie. Als sie ihn endlich bemerkte, quietschte sie und fiel sofort in ihre Ottergestalt und wühlte sich in den Stapel. Während sie von unter einem schmalen Band über technische Verwandlung verlegen herausschaute, konnte er nur über sie lachen, was sie dazu brachte, ihn empört anzuquietschen. Sorgfältig trug er den Stapel ab und hob sie, immer noch lachend, hoch, während sie sich wie eine misshandelte Gummiente anhörte. Er ging zu seiner schäbigen Couch hinüber, wo er sie neben sich absetzte, um ihr die kleine Kiste zu zeigen, die er aus dem Labor sichergestellt hatte.

„Hermione, Mi, die gehörte meiner Mutter", sagte er, während er den Deckel öffnete. Drinnen waren ein Brief, ein Medaillon und einige verblichene Fotografien einer jungen Frau, die lächelte, und derselben Frau, die ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Kind hielt, das mit großen Augen in die Kamera schaute. Darin befand sich außerdem ein kleineres, von verblichener, gelber Seide bedecktes Kästchen, das er behutsam aufhob, um es ihr zu zeigen. Sie verwandelte sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück und sah ihn mit diesen braunen Augen an, die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen. Sie holte tief Luft, als er den Verschluss öffnete und ihr einen Goldring mit einem Solitärdiamanten zeigte. Die Ringschiene teilte sich auf der Oberseite, und die beiden Stränge schlangen sich in trägen Windungen umeinander, den Diamanten in der Mitte.

„Es ist mein einziges verbliebenes Stück aus dem Prince-Erbe", fuhr Severus fort. „Könntest du dir vorstellen, es als ein Symbol meines Wunsches, mich mit dir zu verbinden, tragen?"

Wieder einmal traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, und gleichzeitig lächelte sie, streckte aber ihre Hand aus, damit er behutsam den Ring auf ihren Finger stecken konnte.

„ich verstehe das als ein Ja?" sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Severus, er ist wunderschön", sagte sie, während sie ihre frischgeschmückte Hand betrachtete.

Sie stürzte sich wieder für einen Kuss auf ihn, wodurch sie beide in einem leicht derangierten Haufen auf die Couch fielen, ehe er sich sachte losmachte.

„Hermione, ich würde viel lieber in deine Wohnung zurückkehren, um diesen Gedankengang weiterzuverfolgen, und wir kämen dorthin viel eher, wenn ich hier oben alles fertig packen kann."

Nachdem sie kurzerhand alle Bücher und einige persönliche Gegenstände, die sich noch in seinem Schlafzimmer befanden, gepackt hatten und im Wesentlichen alle Möbel und die meisten Haushaltsgegenstände mit Ausnahme seiner Lieblingsteetasse und eines Krugs, den Eileen immer gemocht hatte, beseitigt hatten, erklärte er das Haus für fertig. Hermione griff ihm mit einigen Hochleistungs-Putzzaubern unter die Arme, und bald war das Haus leer und blankgescheuert bis hinunter in die Fußleisten, und er schloss die Tür zu diesem Teil seines Lebens mit Genuss. Den Rest des Wochenendes verbrachten sie in ihrer Wohnung, und Hermione bestellte Essen zum Mitnehmen, so dass sie sich nicht öfter als nötig anziehen mussten.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Der Sommer verging schnell. Zusammen mit Minerva interviewte er mehrere Bewerber für Zaubertränke und entschied sich schließlich für einen deutschen Zauberer, der gute Empfehlungen von Beauxbatons vorwies. Als Hermione ihn zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts besuchte, konnte er tatsächlich die Begeisterung des Schlosses, seinen Otter zurückzuhaben, fühlen, und sie war genauso glücklich darüber, zu der wundervollen Badewanne in seiner alten Wohnung und in die neue oben im Bad des Schulleiters zurückzukehren. Spinners End verkaufte sich zu seiner großen Überraschung schnell.

Sie schafften es sogar, eine Woche nach Kreta zurückzukehren. Hermione wurde auch dort schnell von jedermann akzeptiert, besonders von den Kindern, denen er etwas Englisch beigebracht hatte, und Melia war außer sich vor Freude, sie zusammen zu sehen, und organisierte schnell viel zu viel Essen und Besuche von allen Dorfbewohnern, die nachzufragen begannen, um ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken, da er jetzt dort war.

Eine Woche vor Beginn des Schuljahrs hielt der Schulleiter immer eine verpflichtende Versammlung des Kollegiums im Lehrerzimmer ab. Nach und nach trafen die Professoren ein, neue und altbekannte Gesichter kamen zusammen. Viele von ihnen lächelten ihm zu, darunter Pomona und Hooch, und die Neuen nickten ihm grüßend zu. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wieder am Kopf des Tisches zu sitzen, aber dieses Mal ohne die offene Feindseligkeit. Seltsam, aber irgendwie richtig. Er konnte das Schloss zufrieden summen hören, offensichtlich war es einverstanden. Dieses Mal würde er in der Lage sein, die Änderungen umzusetzen, die er in Hogwarts sehen wollte, da ihn Minerva und viele der anderen unterstützten. Hogwarts würde ein besserer Ort sein, als es während seiner eigenen Schulzeit hier gewesen war. Ein sichererer Platz für Kinder, um dort aufzuwachsen, ohne die offene Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern, die unter Albus' Leitung so ausgeufert war.

„Ehe wir uns für heute verabschieden, möchte ich gerne meine Verlobte vorstellen", sagte er und erhob sich vom Tisch, als die Versammlung endete. Ein Wink seiner Hand öffnete die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum des Kollegiums, und Hermione trat mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Raum war völlig still geworden, die neuen Lehrer sahen leicht verwirrt aus, während die Reaktion derjenigen, die sie unterrichtet hatten, sich von Minervas völligem Erstaunen zu Hoochs amüsiertem Grinsen erstreckte, und natürlich fiel Filius von seinem Stuhl. Poppy und Pomona sahen selbstgefällig zufrieden aus, während Longbottom ein wenig übel zu sein schien.

„Bitte heißen Sie Miss Hermione Granger willkommen", fuhr er fort, während er hinter ihr stand. „Ich hoffe, Sie werden ihr alle das Gefühl geben, hier willkommen und akzeptiert zu sein. Falls jemand von Ihnen Angehörige hat, die bei Ihnen wohnen möchten, sprechen Sie mich bitte an, damit wir passende Wohnmöglichkeiten arrangieren. Es ist Zeit, dass wir uns von der Regelung verabschieden, dass Professoren kein Leben haben dürfen."

Lärm brach in dem Raum aus, als alle auf einmal begannen, eine Million Fragen zu stellen, und das halbe Kollegium erhob sich, um Hermione zu umarmen.

„Glückwunsch euch beiden", sagte Minerva und umarmte ihn.

„Danke", brachte er heraus und war erleichtet, ihre Unterstützung zu haben.

~~oo~oo~oo~oo~~

Am Abend, ehe die Schüler zurückkehren sollten, befanden sich die beiden oben im Astronomieturm nach einem privaten Abendessen in der Wohnung des Schulleiters, die jetzt in einem dezenteren Stil renoviert war, und in der all seine Bücher und persönlichen Dinge ausgepackt waren. Die Nacht war noch warm und für Schottland ungewöhnlich klar.

„Schau, ein Komet", sagte sie und zeigte zum Himmel. „Wünsch dir etwas."

„Alles, was ich mir je gewünscht habe, habe ich genau hier", sagte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen und zog sie dicht zu sich.

„Mmhh, du sagst die goldigsten Sachen", sagte sie und drehte sich in seinen Armen, damit sie ihn wieder küssen konnte.

„Lass das niemanden dich sagen hören", murmelte er an ihrem Mund.

„Du bist ein heimlicher Romantiker, Severus Snape. Keine Sorge, ich wahre deine Geheimnisse."

„Du bist zu gut zu mir, Hexe. Könnte ich dich mit einem Bad locken, um den Abend abzurunden?"

Als Anwort bekam er eine Reihe von Quietschern und seine Arme voller begeistertem Otter. Er apparierte sie beide direkt in das Badezimmer des Schulleiters, wo sich Hogwarts bereits selbst übertroffen hatte, indem es eine jetzt noch größere Wanne gefüllt hatte. Ein Hauself brachte eine Flasche Sekt, Schokolade, Obst, Beeren und rohe, in Scheiben geschnittene Fischfilets.

Seltsam, wie sich das Leben völlig verändert hatte, überlegte er. Von missbraucht und vernachlässigt zu diesem. Berufliche Anerkennung sowohl als Schulleiter als auch als Tränkemeister, alle erdenklichen irdischen Güter, die er sich nur wünschen konnte, und eine reizvolle Hexe, die an seiner Seite bleiben wollte, auch wenn sie zufällig gelegentlich klein und qietschig war.

„Hör auf zu denken und küss mich", ermahnte ihn Hermione, die jetzt wieder in ihrer köstlichen, nackten Menschengestalt war, und alle Gedanken flohen, als er genau das tat.


	11. Otter-ly Content – Ganz otter-ig zufried

Kapitel 11

**Otter-ly Content – Ganz otter-ig zufrieden**

Hermione schaute vom Balkon, den Hogwarts für die Wohnung des Schulleiters zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Der Sommertag war sonnig und warm, und alle Schüler hatten bereits zwei Tage zuvor die Reise in die Ferien angetreten. Einige Professoren waren schon weg, aber viele blieben noch eine Woche, um ihre Arbeit abzuschließen.

In ihrem alten Job im Ministerium hatte sie es nach Severus' Rückkehr nach England noch ein halbes Jahr ausgehalten, ehe sie kündigte und mit all ihren Habseligkeiten nach Hogwarts umzog. Filius und später Septima hatten sie als Lehrling in Zauberkunst und Arithmantik angenommen, aber sie hatte nicht unterrichtet, sondern stattdessen den Posten der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin von Minerva übernommen. Sie arbeitete als unabhängige Beraterin für Schutzzauber und Zauberkunst, reiste gelegentlich zu verschiedenen Standorten, wenn ihre Kunden es forderten, und sie übernahm Aufträge für fortgeschrittene Arithmantikberechnungen, wenn das Problem interessant genug war.

Ihr Ehemann faulenzte auf dem Rasen und tankte dabei Sonne wie die große Katze, die er war. Nachdem sie eingezogen war, hatte er ein Jahr gebraucht, um die Transformation unter Minervas Anleitung zu meistern. Er hatte heimlich geübt und ihr nichts davon erzählt, bis er die Verwandlung tatsächlich bewerkstelligte, und er hatte sie fast zu Tode erschreckt, als ihr Otter sich plötzlich Nase an Nase mit einem riesigen weißen Tiger fand. Er war prachtvoll, dachte sie stolz, so stark und anmutig in dieser Gestalt, wie er als Zauberer war.

Sie wechselte in ihre Ottergestalt und quietschte dem Schloss zu, das freudig gehorchte und eine Wasserrutsche in der Mauer öffnete. Über die Jahre waren Hogwarts und Hermione ganz eindeutig zu einem Einverständnis gelangt, zu dem jetzt magische Wasserrutschen in den Mauern und entlang der Treppengeländer an der beweglichen Treppen gehörten, neue Springbrunnen in den Höfen und einige Wasserfälle an ausgewählten Plätzen. Die Schüler sahen sie gerne in ihrer Ottergestalt auf dem Weg von hier nach dort vorbeirutschen, sei es die Treppen hinauf oder hinunter. Eine schnelle und räumlich herausfordernde Fahrt später, bei der sich Teile des Schlosses verbanden, die sich – logisch betrachtet – nicht verbinden können sollten, kam sie am Fuß der Treppe außerhalb der Haupteingangstüren zum Halten. Der weiße Tiger hob seinen Kopf und begrüßte sie mit einem tiefen Brüllen, als sie über den Rasen hoppste und ihn ansprang, ehe sie die Gestalt wechselte.

„Ehemann", sagte sie und küsste seine Tigernase, während sie sich in sein weiches Fell kuschelte. Er brachte ihr Herz noch immer zum Singen. Zwei Jahre nach seinem Antrag hatten sie auf dem Rasen von Hogwarts geheiratet, eine Woche, nachdem die Schüler alle in die Sommerferien gefahren waren. Es war eine schöne Zeremonie gewesen, an der ihre Eltern und der größte Teil des Kollegiums von Hogwarts, Harry und einige ihrer anderen Freunde und Melia zusammen mit ein paar Dorfbewohnern aus Kreta teilgenommen hatten. Sie hatten begonnen, ihre Kinder jetzt nach Hogwarts statt nach Beauxbatons zu schicken, und Severus hatte von dort zwei neue Professoren einstellen können, einen für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, nachdem Hagrid nach Frankreich umgezogen war, und einen für Klassische Sprachen und Weltmagie, ein neues Wahlfach, das sowohl Griechisch und Latein als auch magische Systeme aus anderen Teilen der Welt lehrte. Severus hatte das Cottage auf Kreta Melia abgekauft, die daraufhin ein anderes Haus im Dorf kaufte und dabei war, es in eine perfekte Frühstückspension für magische Touristen umzubauen. Das ganze Dorf florierte, besonders nachdem die Nachricht publik wurde, dass Harry Potter selbst mit seiner frischgebackenen Ehefrau Ginny dort eine Woche verbracht hatte, und der Touristenstrom aus Britannien verzehnfachte sich. Die Snapes verbrachten jeden Sommer einige Wochen und ein paar Wochenenden während des Jahres in ihrem Cottage, wann immer sie konnten.

Ihre beiden eigenen Kinder spielten irgendwo mit Minerva, die sie schlimmer als jede Großmutter verwöhnte. Richard Arcturus Snape war sieben, ein stiller Junge mit denselben schwarzen Augen und schwarzem Haar wie sein Vater und Eleanor Rose Snape, die bald fünf wurde, was jeder, mit dem sie redete, schnell erfuhr, und sie hatte die letzten drei Monate lang ihre Geburtstagsparty geplant, deren Einzelheiten sich wöchentlich änderten. Glücklicherweise waren die Hauselfen glücklich zu gehorchen, und sowohl Schüler wie Lehrer verbrachten gern Zeit mit den Kindern.

Richard war ebenfalls ein zufälliger Animagus, was Hermione eines Nachts entdeckt hatte, als sie in seinem Bett nach ihm sehen wollte und einen winzigen Polarfuchswelpen statt ihres Sohnes sah, sein Fell ein flauschiges, dunkles, nahezu schwarzes Grau. Sie hatte nur gelächelt und das Schloss gebeten, auf seinen Fuchs aufzupassen, wie es das für seinen Otter getan hatte, und ließ ihn eingerollt in seinem Bett mit der Nase auf seiner Rute schlafen. Eleanor hatte sich bisher noch nicht in ein Tier verwandelt, aber sie genoss es enorm, mit ihrer Ottermutter und ihrem Tigervater zusammen zu sein.

Einige der neueren Professoren hatten ebenfalls Familien gegründet und zogen entweder nach Hogsmeade oder erweiterten ihre Wohnungen im Schloss. Bei diesem Thema …

„Gemahl, es scheint, als müssten wir unsere Wohnung wieder erweitern", sagte sie, und ein Erröten stieg auf ihre Wangen.

Sofort wechselte er zurück in seine menschliche Form und zog sie für einen Kuss zu sich hinunter, während er noch im Gras lag, seine Lehrerrobe unter ihm wie eine Decke ausgebreitet. Er sah genauso aus wie vor zehn Jahren, sein Haar noch immer rabenschwarz und sein Kleidungsstil noch immer eher einfarbig. Lachfältchen zeigten sich jedoch in seinen Augenwinkeln als Kontrapunkt zu der Stirnfalte des finsteren Gesichts, ein Zeugnis der Veränderung, die das Kriegsende und seine junge Familie in sein Leben gebracht hatten.

„Bist du sicher? Ja, natürlich bist du das. Ich vermute, Poppy wird hocherfreut sein, denn ich habe etwas über eine Wette zwischen ihr und Minerva flüstern gehört. Ich werde dir die passenden Schwangerschaftstränke sofort brauen. Was glaubst du, wie weit du bist?"

„Nicht sehr weit, höchstens fünf oder sechs Wochen", antwortete sie. „Ich dachte mir, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als ich die Anchovis zum Frühstück nicht vertragen habe. Und was meinst du damit, sie wetten auf uns?"

Er lachte und lächelte sie an, ein solch reizendes Lächeln, das sein ganzes Gesicht veränderte und ihn völlig unwiderstehlich aussehen ließ.

„Natürlich wetten sie, was sollten sie sonst mit ihrer Zeit und ihrem überschüssigen Kleingeld anfangen?"

Dennoch musste sich sichergehen. „Bist du glücklich darüber?" fragte sie etwas besorgt.

„Immer, meine Liebste", sagte er zu ihr und zog sie eng an sich.

**Ende**

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**  
Die Übersetzung dieser wunderbaren Geschichte war ein großes Vergnügen – mein Dank an AnotherAldebaran für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

Ferner gilt mein Dank allen Leserinnen und Lesern, die diese Geschichte bis zum Ende gelesen und mit zahlreichen Favoriteneinträgen, Empfehlungssternchen und Kommentaren ihren Gefallen daran geäußert haben.

Zu guter Letzt mein ganz herzlicher Dank an Sun and Stars für ihre hervorragende, geduldige und kompetente Betaarbeit, die mit kritischem Blick noch manchen Fehler beseitigt oder eine griffigere Formulierung gefunden hat. Bei Kapitel 10 wurde sie von Fedora23 unterstützt; auch ihr ein herzliches Dankeschön.

**Anmerkung der Betaleserin Sun and Stars:**_  
_Gerne – für dich mach ich es jederzeit wieder!


End file.
